Dreams of The Heart, Mind and Body
by KelloggsJ
Summary: [sequel to Save Me!]naruto has to have an exam with sasuke to find out who is going to be the next Hokage. the story's mostly about their emotions and what happens while they prep for the exams which includes a big fight between the two. parings: naruhin
1. The Challenge

**Dreams of The Heart, Mind and Body**

Yes! Here's the sequel to my first story: Save Me! In this one Naruto has to go up against Sasuke in an exam like thing for the position of Hokage. But we all know who's going to win right? this is mainly about all of the emotions and problems experienced btween the two before and through the exams.

At least until they have the best fight I'm sure I'm ever going to write. And for the fans that want me to put a sex sence, your wish has been granted . My first lemon is in this chapter so read, like and enjoy. If you don't like to read that kind of stuff you can skip over it and stay on track.

Well I hope you all like the story.

**Chapter One: The Challenge  
****--**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"How long can one person really sleep?" Sakura asked as Hinata knocked on the door.

"Apparently, hours." Ino said.

"Naruto…!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, not purposely but still blocking out the knocks and screams of his name, _"Wow... I've come a long way. I've already become a jounin and now I'm going to become Hokage. This is a dream come true."_

He was now twenty and much more mature. Naruto had become a jounin the day before and now was suppose to have a meeting with the Hokage but was distracted by his deep thought.

Suddenly Naruto's door blasted open and in came Sakura, Hinata and Ino, _"Hey wasn't that the front door?" _Naruto questioned as he still stared into space.

"Naruto...!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto then sat up in a zombie state, _"Isn't that Sakura-chan's voice?" _Naruto continued to question. Naruto then got out of his bed in a very tired way and walked over to his closed room door.

Naruto weakly lifted his hand and placed it on the door knob. He started to turn the knob but in a flash the door flew open. Before he could react, the edge of the door had already smashed into his face, "NARUTO...!" Sakura hollered.

Naruto went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, "Ouch."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she sprinted over to his side.

The three girls gave Naruto a moment to catch himself, "I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized.

"It's all right, Sakura-chan."

They all were in the living room sitting on the two couches that Naruto had, which were opposite each other. Hinata and Naruto sat on one, while Sakura and Ino sat on the other, "Well then in that case...; why aren't you at the Hokage's office?" Sakura said with the tension in her voice increasing. Naruto squinted and then cuddled up to Hinata like he was afraid Sakura was going to hit him.

Hinata and Naruto had been together for a year and they were serious and intent on staying together. Naruto would respect her body and boundaries; he'd behave politely and gentleman-like and nothing like a cad. They kissed and held hands; and once in a while Naruto would be tempted try and do more but he suppressed his urges. He never made her do anything she didn't want to do and he would always protect her, even it was from have a little fall.

"Don't think Hinata will save you." Sakura grumbled.

"Girls shouldn't behave as violently and you do Sakura-chan." Naruto whimpered as he cuddled up even closer under Hinata.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino said. The reason she inserted herself into this little argument was that Naruto forgot that only a few days ago he said that Ino and Sakura are just alike. At that time it was a compliment.

_"Oh boy!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

"Calm down everyone." Hinata giggled softly.

They calmed down and then Sakura got back to the reason they came over, "Naruto, the reason we came over to get you was..."

Sakura was cut off when Naruto started assuring them that he knew why they were there, "I know. I know because I was suppose to have a meeting with baa-chan Tsunade."

"So if you know, then why aren't you there?" Ino asked. Ino was a jounin, as was Sakura. Ino wore something similar to what she wore as a genin. It was the same blue sleeveless shirt but with a short skirt that wrapped straight around her thighs, with a short slit and still wearing bandages as undergarments also, with her forehead protector wrapped around her waist.

'I got lost in time." Naruto replied.

Sakura wore a sleeveless red shirt that exposed a little of her stomach and a little of her more mature cleavage. She also wore a skirt similar to the one that she wore as a genin, but it stopped about six inches above he knees. The skirt was also red with a thick white hemline running around it along with dark blue tights under it. She wore her forehead protector around her right bicep, "Okay then, get dressed and let's go."

Naruto looked down at his attire and noticed that he was still wearing those freaky pajamas and frog hat, "I think that's probably a good idea." The girls then waited for Naruto outside.

Hinata was also a jounin and she'd matured a lot. She allowed her hair to grow down to her shoulders and she also got a new outfit. She wore a smaller size of her old jacket (it now show off a few of her perfect curves) and under it she wore a fishnet shirt with a small black shirt, which only covered her breast and a small amount of her stomach, but she never showed it off and kept her jacket closed. She also wore black tights and her forehead protector around her neck.

Naruto stepped out of the house wearing black pants, a white tee shirt and a more comfortable looking jacket that wasn't made of leather, "Okay I'm ready to go." Naruto said playfully.

"Naruto, what about your forehead protector?" Sakura said.

"Oh! How in the world could I forget about that?" Naruto said before he ran into the house without a second thought. He got it and wrapped it around his head, "Sorry about that. Okay let's go."

**Hokage's Office**

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were now standing at attention in front of the Hokage; Naruto just stood there, "Naruto, you remember when I told you that I had chosen a sixth right?" Tsunade asked with a low voice.

"Yeah..." Naruto said nervously.

"But you also know it has to be my duty and position to choose one who's best fitted for this responsibility?"

"Yeah…" Naruto became a little disappointed thinking that there was somebody better acquired for the job. Hinata became worried when she looked at her love in concern because he showed it. Sakura and Ino also looked at Naruto with concern, as well.

"What? Who could have possibly replaced Naruto?" Sakura shouted.

"Right… Naruto-kun is the strongest in the village?" Hinata said loudly.

"I agree with Hinata." Ino added.

"So... who is it that took the place?"

"Actually Hinata..., he is the strongest but he's not the brightest. No offence Naruto." Tsunade said looking at the girls. She then turned back to Naruto, "Naruto, you may be the strongest, but as the Hokage you also have to be strong in the head and I don't mean being able to smash your head through a wall. I mean being able to trick the enemy into breaking the wall for you."

Naruto dropped his head and stared at the ground with his fists clenched tight, "But Naruto can get help" Hinata outburst, "...can't he?"

"Yes, but that's not the only problem. There is someone that can, not completely but still match Naruto's strength and he's quicker up here." Tsunade then indicated she was talking about the mind.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto said loudly.

"It's..." She paused thinking Naruto didn't want to hear the name, "Uchiha Sasuke."

'...' Naruto was quiet and didn't show any reaction.

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata said softly.

Naruto raised his head and took a look out the window to see Tsunade's face being sculpted onto the huge mountain's side. He then turned his face back to Tsunade, "So are you going to give him the position?"

"Naruto..., I'm not going to give him the position." The Hokage said as she stood up to her feet and walked over to Naruto, who was now taller than her; though she still saw him as the hyperactive little boy with his serious moments from time to time, and reminded her of her little brother, "Naruto, I'm going to give you a chance."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said as he looked up at her with a confused face.

"I'm giving you one year to train and get the proper knowledge in you cranium and then we're going to have a special exam for you and Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes opened wide and were filled with hope, "Are you serious, baa-chan?" Naruto said loudly and with a big smile. Hinata gave off a little smile at Naruto's happiness

Tsunade nodded, "But there's obviously a catch."

"What's that?"

"You have to score higher than Sasuke."

"Okay... what are we going to have to do?"

"There will be their different parts. Those are a written exam, a field test and finally a small tournament between you two."

"Alright... I've got no problems with that." _"I may not do so well on the written exam but I've got the other two won." _Naruto thought deviously.

"Naruto, there's more." Tsunade said reading his thoughts and just wanting to spoil it for him.

Naruto's upper body just went limp, "What else is there?"

"You have to beat him in each exam."

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground and he let out a loud and long annoyed groan. Tsunade got closer to him, "Don't worry Naruto." She started as she placed her hands on his shoulders and then straightened his back, "I believe in you." She then gave him a happy smile. She let one of her hands down and then patted him on his head like a big sister would her little brother, even though he was taller than her.

Naruto then smiled a bit, "Thanks a lot, baa-chan." Naruto said as he stared into her brown eyes, trying to say 'I'm okay. So you can stop patting my head' but he still did not say it.

She got the message and retreated back behind her desk, "Well, that's pretty much everything I have to tell you."

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Hinata then left then room. They were now walking down the street and the three girls were a little worried about there friend; so Sakura and Ino persuaded Hinata to confront Naruto about how he felt. So Hinata and Naruto walked up ahead of the other two and they started talking, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

"I mean... you look so sad. Why is that?"

"Oh! It's just I was thinking and I see that being Hokage isn't just being the strongest... it's also having a wit to match your strength. Being Hokage I would have to make plans for ninjas so that they finish their mission and don't end up hurt... or worse. I never actually thought about that until just now. I might as well give up now."

"NARUTO-KUN...!" Hinata shouted in Naruto's ear causing him to fall to the ground.

Sakura and Ino stopped and looked at the couple, "What did Naruto say?" Ino asked blindly.

"Where's my Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a stern yet soft voice.

"Hinata-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto said with his hand blocking his face in fear she would hit him.

"You aren't the Naruto-kun I remember. The Naruto-kun I remember was brave and valorous."

"But I..."

He was cut off by Hinata going on to say, "You're... you're just some coward!"

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata with horror, "I never expected Hinata to ever say anything like that... to Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto sat there with his mouth open for a while; then he closed his mouth and got up with a smile on, "Thanks for the confidence boast Hinata-chan." Naruto brushed himself off and shouted, of course, after launching his fist into the sky, "'I AM' going to be 'HOKAGE'!"

Hinata smiled at his boyishly, confident attitude, "But who's going to train me in strategy?"

Sakura then acknowledged herself by clearing her throat loudly, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you coming down with something?"

Sakura then struck him over the head, "NO STUPID."

A huge, red, smoking bump then appeared over his head, "OWW...!" Naruto gently rubbed the bump for a second. Then getting the idea "I know who I'll get to train me!" Naruto shouted. Sakura then idolized herself and struck a pose with her arms folded, "Hinata-chan, will you train me?"

Sakura lost her balance but then quickly regained it and struck Naruto again, "NARUTO!"

"OWW...! Sakura-chan..., will you quit hitting me!"

"It serves you right." Sakura said under Ino's giggling, "Let's go help Sasuke-kun, Ino." Sakura grabbed Ino and stormed off with her to find Sasuke.

"So Hinata-chan, will you train me?"

"I can't teach you everything but I can teach you what I know." Hinata said softly.

"Great! Can we get started now?"

"Sure."

"Yeah but first let's get something to eat."

**Ichiraku Shop**

Hinata was enjoying a bowl of ramen while Naruto was enjoying his fifth bowl, "So Naruto..., this is your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed at the shop owner's question to Naruto, "Yeah!" Naruto said proudly. Naruto and Hinata were together for a while but not many people knew of their relationship.

"Naruto, I hope you treat her right." The shop owner said to his still favourite customer.

"You got it!" The talk of Naruto and Hinata's relationship was just making her blush even more.

After a while the two started on their way to the training area, "So Hinata-chan, what do you have in mind for my training?"

"I'm not sure yet."

**Training Ground**

"Okay Naruto-kun... pop quiz." Hinata said playfully.

"What" Already? But this is the first day. I haven't even studied yet!" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. It's a simple question."

"Okay... what is it?"

"You're the leader of a team of eight, you're 'greatly' out numbered by the enemy and reinforcements are still a few minutes away. What do you do?"

"We take the enemy out by ourselves."

"No... Naruto-kun, I meant without having any of your teammates lives endangered.

"Umm... I have the strongest take them out with one guarding the weaker teammates?" Naruto said.

"Close but not on the nose. What would be a good plan would be to have the strongest hold them off as long as possible until the other's can find a place to hide. Then have strongest escape and find their own hiding place."

"Oh."

**Time Skip**

**Hinata and Naruto trained for three months before Naruto graduated to a new level and he went to train with Shikamaru.**

Naruto had just finished his training, which lasted from morning until sunset, with Shikamaru and was tiredly making his way to his house. He walked up to the door and reached for his key. Before he opened the door he looked over at the horizon to see the sun slowly creeping into hiding until morning. He then stuck the key into the door, releasing the tumblers. He turned the key and popped himself into the house. He quickly but tiredly closed the door and rushed up to his room, just throwing off his clothes as he strode to his room. Naruto had stripped down to his boxers and leapt into the bed; he then fell asleep shortly after.

_"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..." A delicate soft voice said. Naruto peeped his eyes open to take a look at who this was calling his name. He sat up and opened his eyes wider only to see a perfectly curved feminine silhouette standing next to his bed. The person climbed into his bed over to him. The person came close enough, for the little bit of moonlight that came through the curtains, to contrast against the darkness that hid her face and body._

_"Hinata-chan…!" Naruto said shocked to see the girl half naked, only wearing her panty and bra._

_'...' Hinata was silent she pushed him down to his back and then climbed on top of him. She was now straddling his waist, "Naruto-kun..." she whispered as she lowered her waist to sit on him._

_"Hinata-chan, why are you acting like this?"_

_"Naruto-kun, take me." She said as she lowered her face to his._

_"Hina..." he was cut off when Hinata planted a fierce kiss on his lips. Naruto wanted to stop her from doing this but his manhood and male hormones got the best of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Naruto started opening his mouth trying to let her know that his tongue wanted to play with a companion. Hinata opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue was invited to share some fun with hers._

_Their tongues played for three minutes before they both broke the kiss at the same time and gasped for as much oxygen as they could get in a short amount of time. Hinata caught her breath first and then started to kiss his neck, while her hands roamed up and down his exposed chest. When Naruto regained his normal breathing she sat up and started to loose her lacy pink bra. Naruto opened his mouth and was about to say something noble but before he could she had gotten the bra off and his tongue was stolen by the sight of her breasts. Her breasts were larger than her jacket and bra led them on to be._

_Naruto looked hesitant so Hinata grabbed his left wrist and placed his hand on her right breast. Her breast weren't so huge that he needed two hands just to cup one but it fit loosely into his cup-like grip on it, "Naruto-kun...," she started, "don't be nervous. This is what I want and what I'm sure you want."_

_"A... are you sure..., Hinata-chan?" She nodded to him. He then started fondling and squeezing her breast in his hand. She gave him a little smile of approval._

_As Naruto laid there playing with her breast he could feel his manhood growing. As Hinata sat on Naruto's waist she could feel his now fully erected manhood lightly pulsing and bumping against her hip. She looked back at it and it was sticking out of the hole in his boxers. It looked a little tight so she got off of Naruto to pull them off. When she started moving Naruto sat up to see what she was doing and then he found out when he felt his boxers beginning to be pulled down._

_Hinata then kissed him and then she began to get timid again. She stopped altogether and went to sit on the edge of the bed, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" _

_"Naruto-kun..., I don't know what I'm doing. Do you?"_

_Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Why is it that you want to do this?"_

_"Because I want you to be my first and my only." She then turned away from him._

_Naruto got up and went to stand in front of her. He stooped down, "Is this important to you?" She nodded, "Okay then I guess you could leave it to me." Naruto had got a little extra sex education when he took another scroll that no one really noticed was gone. _

_Naruto then put his hand under her armpits and raised her up a little so that he could lay her on her back, further up on the bed. Naruto then started to remove her lace panties slowly. He watch attentively as her panties slid away from her womanhood. When Naruto took them off he got closer and felt the warmth of her womanhood and smelt her aroma which was being emitted off. His tongue then got a new companion to play with; he used his tongue to flick her clit once and she twitched at the pleasure. He didn't know why but he really liked to see her twitch like that..., so he kept doing it. _

_After a while Naruto wanted to try something else to see if he could get an even better response. So he started twirling his tongue around her erected clit and he brought his finger to her entrance, but didn't put it in. He just started teasing her, by rubbing gently around it. She then had a delayed twitch as a moan escaped her lips, "Naruto-kun..." she whispered before letting out a relaxed sigh. Naruto then slowly started to push his finger into her entrance. He pushed it in about two inches and then turned his hand up; he then started, (with one finger) to massage her upper wall of her womanhood. _

_It felt so good that she had to sit up, before going back down to allow Naruto to continue. Hinata laid there and started calling his name, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun..." but after the third time something strange started happening with her voice, "Naruto, Naruto..." her voice was becoming deep like a man's; Shikamaru's to be exact, "NARUTO...!"_

Naruto flew up out of his bed, "Hinata-chan...!" Naruto shouted as he sat up out of his bed and started looking around for the lovely lady, _"I guess it was just a dream." _Naruto said as he wiped the sweat from his face, _"But who was calling me?"_

"Naruto..., it's me, Shikamaru." Shikamaru said reading his thoughts as he leaned against the closed window.

"Shikamaru..., what do you want?"

"It's time for your training."

"What...?" Naruto grunted and replied, "I'll be there in a minute." Naruto then moved his hand from his bowed head, _"Wow! That was a weird dream." _As Naruto got up to go and take a shower he noticed his boxers had a big damp spot, _"It may have been weird but I guess it was good."_

**Outside of Naruto's House**

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, still thinking about the dream.

"Let's get going then."

--  
_well naruto's began his training. will he be ready? will he not be? Do you know? get ready for the next chapter coming tomorrow. Oh yees and of course i want you to please review and tell me if you like the way the story's slowly but surely unraviling (I think i spelt that wrong)._


	2. The Pleasure

**so far only 3 reviews come we can do better than that, by the end of this week i'm looking for at least ninety reviews but i can't get those reviews without ur help. i don't mind if it's a bit of criticizm or a simple good story but i'm not rushing anyone cuz it's only been one day.**

**but i'll be looking for those reviews. Eternal Loss: kutos on being the first reviewer of my second story **

**and thanx to anyone else that sends or sent their reviews if u don't want to read naruto and sasuke gettin it on with their girl friends (in dreams) skip over the italic group of words**

**--  
Chapter Two: The Pleasure  
****--**

Naruto had just gotten back from another long day of training that seemed to have lasted an eternity, but not physically. His head was the only part of him which was receiving the agonizing training. But since it was his brain his body still displayed the results of the harsh training, _"My head hurts. Ow...!" _Naruto thought, only to hurt his head, _"I guess I have to try to stop thinking. Ow...!" _Naruto thought once again hurting his head a little more. Naruto continued his slow walk to his house and was almost through an alley, with garbage bags crowded in it.

_Naruto was almost home and ready to drop to ground at any second. As he walked he raised his head to see a familiar figure standing on the horizon. Naruto came to a stop and then looked up at the feminine figure, holding her arms out as though ready to hug someone. Naruto looked around stupidly and was surprised to see no one any where; not even buying a single bottle of water. Naruto then naturally assumed the figure was there to hug him so, he ran up to it and discovered it was Hinata. He reached around her waist gave her a powerful but very delicate and gentle bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off of the ground and twirled her in a circle before he stopped and set her on the ground, but not releasing his hug, to give her a loving kiss._

_They kissed for a minute before they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. They both gave each other a small smile; then Naruto took Hinata into his house and they rested on one of his black cushioned couches, and they spoke shortly, "So Hinata-chan, why were you standing there, out of your house at this time?" Naruto asked, looking the girl._

_"Naruto-kun...," she started with her soft voice, "I was waiting for you." She then turned to him, only to start blushing when she saw him right beside her, staring into her eyes. She never really noticed how much bigger he was compared to her, until just now. She sat there with her hands resting in front of her chest._

_Naruto looked so big to her at the moment but she didn't hesitate to do what was in her mind at the moment. She placed her hands on her lap and then planted a short little kiss on the curve of his face, before returning to her original state of sitting. With that, Naruto seemed to return to his normal size, even though he was still taller than her. Naruto returned her soft kiss, with his own to her cheek._

_After he kissed her, she gathered up a great amount of confidence that Naruto didn't know was in her, and climbed on top of him. She held his head up with her hands and began kissing him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender waist and returned her intimate kiss. She broke the kiss, and then stared lovingly into his blue eyes; he stared back into her plain yet intoxicating lavender eyes and they both became lost in each other's eyes for a second, before Hinata started to unzip her jacket. She took it off to show that she had already taken her fishnet shirt off and was only wearing a black bra, that didn't have straps, but only wrapped around her torso tightly. Naruto rushed to take off the constricting bra and release her ample breasts._

_When Naruto got it off, she let out a soft moan because he had begun suckling on her right nipple and fiddling with the other between his fingers. Hinata was getting so into what Naruto was doing that her back muscles relaxed too much and she started to fall backwards. Naruto acted quickly because he did not want her to fall, plus he wanted to continue with what he was doing. So, he quickly moved his hand from what it was doing and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Then moved it up to the middle of her back and began holding her up. Naruto loved the feeling of Hinata's soft skin rubbing against every nerve under his skin._

_Hinata raised her hand up to play with Naruto's hair which she enjoyed doing every time they were together. After a while Hinata's back reactivated and she leaned forward so that her weight was now against Naruto's body. He didn't mind much and continued to explore her body with his right hand and his, now free, left hand. He used his right hand, which was the one fondling her breast, to unzip her pants and loose the little button which held the waist band of her pants together. He used his left hand to enter the back of her pants so that he could feel her firm cheeks._

_Hinata sighed and then got off of Naruto. He looked at her a little confused but then she slid the pants, along with the black panties down, which made Naruto stop caring about his confusion. She gave a little glance at his pants trying to signal she wanted him to take them off. He got the message, then he stood up and then started to undo his black pants along with his light blue boxers. Hinata looked down at his swollen member and was a little shock to see that it was even bigger outside of his pant than they looked inside. _

_Hinata lightly pushed him back onto the couch and he twitched when he realized how cold the couch's surface felt against his bare skin. After he caught himself he looked up into Hinata's virgin eyes, "Hinata-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Naruto-kun, I know I may not have shown it... but your love... is all I've ever wanted! I'm doing this because I want this." _

_"Hinata-chan..." She then began to crawl on top of him and stood up on her knees, with the intent of slowly going down._

_Hinata started to go down, while watching intently as she lowered herself and Naruto disappearing into her. After a while Hinata had had Naruto's manhood halfway inside. She was making little faces all the time, showing that it was somewhat painful now and then. When her lips had fully enveloped his member she sat their trying to digest the new feeling, "Naruto-kun..." She whispered when she started to rise. _

_Naruto noticed that she was having a little trouble with focusing on her pace while she felt his member inside of her so, he loaned her a hand. He made her wrap her arms (note: her arms were just resting on his shoulders) around his neck; then he placed his hands on her hips and stopped her, "Ready?"_

_She caught onto what he was going to do and she nodded. He started lifting her up slowly so that she didn't have to worry about the pace and focus on the uncomfortable feeling. "Naruto-kun...," she started whispering as Naruto continued to slowly raise her up and let her down, "it... it's starting to feel..." she moaned as she raised her head with closed eyes, "GOOD." She put a silent emphasis on 'good' and then threw her head far back._

_"Naruto-kun, it feels so good." She was now doing the most work as she went a little faster. Suddenly, she stopped and brought her head back forward when she felt Naruto's manhood expand a little more; making her stretch wider than she already was. She closed her eyes even tighter than they already were, "Naruto-kun's..." She started in her head to finish a loud, "so 'BIG'!" Naruto's mind felt the stimulation his manhood felt from watching her wild yet graceful movements and wanted to see her react more. So, his mind stealthily caused more blood to be pumped into his member._

_Shortly after she started up again but at the pace as at first; starting fairly slowly and going a little faster when it stopped hurting. Hinata allowed her hands to go limp when she chose a pace that she could cope with._

_"Naruto-kun... Naruto… Naruto… Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a bunch off different tones. Naruto looked at her in a confused way, seeing her still riding up and down. He then paid no attention to it. But then it happened again, "Naruto-kun…," as Hinata's voice, "Naruto," a voice sounding much like Sakura's, "Naruto." One final time sounding much like Kiba's voice 'Arp. Arp.' Now Naruto knew something was strange when he heard barking._

_Suddenly, all together, the voices that sounded like Sakura's and Kiba shouted, "NARUTO! GET UP!"_

Naruto flew up from his garbage bag bed in an alley way, "What's happening!" He shouted tiredly but startled. Naruto had actually fallen unconscious when he was almost out of the alley and began dreaming.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were coming from a mission and Sakura decided to escort them to the Hokage's office. They saw Naruto sleeping on top of some garbage bags and decided it was not a proper sleeping spot. Naruto looked up at them and realized where he really was, "Naruto, do you really think this is the proper place to sleep?"

"Oh, I guess I was more tired than I thought." He said with a goofy smile on his face as he started to get up.

Suddenly, he dropped back onto his stomach, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto had realized that his pants were really tight. The dream had had a powerful affect on his manhood and now the side effects of having the powerful dreams were showing. He stayed on the ground trying to hide his erection, "Oh nothing's wrong. I'm just really tired." Naruto said panicked.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Hinata asked.

"No. No. I'm really tired I think I'll stay here until I catch myself."

"We'll carry you man." Kiba said kindly referring to himself and Shino.

"No. No. I'll be alright." Naruto said quickly.

"I'll walk you home then, Naruto-kun." Hinata offered.

_"Oh no... I've got to think fast!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

"I'm sorry to say Hinata; but you can't. You three have to report to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

_"Phew... That was a close one."_ Naruto thought with a big sigh.

"I'll walk him home for you Hinata." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes popped open, _"What? That would be even more awkward and most definitely embarrassing! Hurry up and go away you stupid erection!" _He shouted to himself and his partner in this embarrassing crime.

"Okay." Hinata agreed. Then the team headed off to the Hokage's office.

"You ready Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... I guess so." Naruto slowly started to get up; feeling that his erection had yet to go away, it actually twitched and grew a little more, _"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GROW?" _He shouted to his member.

Naruto was now standing up facing the other direction, "Hey Naruto, I thought your house was this way." She said pointing in the opposite direction that he was facing.

"Oh... well would you look at that. You're right!" Naruto said still facing the wrong direction.

"Well then turn around and let's get going."

Naruto started to turn, _"Come on brain... think of something." _When he was almost facing her he bent his knees a little, and started pointing up onto a roof behind her, "Sakura-chan, what's that!" He shouted in fake, yet convincing alarm.

She turned quickly and glanced up at what he was pointing at, "What?" Naruto used the little time to walk ahead of her a little. She turned back, "Naruto, there's nothing up there."

"Wow! You're completely right, Sakura-chan." He said with his back facing her and scratching the back of his head, "I could have sworn that I saw something up there." He then looked down and was a little relieved to see that all the stress was causing his member to return to its mystical slumber.

"Naruto, stop playing around." She said.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. How about we get going?" Naruto said when his member fell asleep completely and was now fully hidden."

"O… okay Naruto." Sakura whispered.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch, recharging for the walk home after a long day of training, _"I'll be the best. You wait and see." _Sasuke said to himself, _"It may not be a dream but I'll beat you, Naruto."_

Sasuke didn't want to be the Hokage but he thought, 'what the heck'. As long as he could prove who was the best between him and Naruto.

He sat there until he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Sasuke-kun!" He looked down to see Ino holding a bottle of water, which he could really go for at the moment.

He perched himself upright and then jumped down from the tree branch. He walked up to Ino slowly, and then tried to take the bottle from her with his right hand. He reached for it but then she pulled her hand back, so that his attempt to take it failed, "Can I have some of the water, please?" He asked politely. She nodded a no, "Why not?"

"That's because I want something for it." She said deviously.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You know what I want for it." With the same hand he tried to take the water, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her body close to his body. She gasped at his masculine, yet gentle aggressiveness. He then pushed his head forward and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She enjoyed the kiss so much that she forgot how she got him to do it. Before she knew it or wanted it, he had broken the kiss and taken the bottle out of her hand. He backed away from her and started to drink the water, while she stood there feeling infuriated and pouting.

After he drank the water he felt guilt for tricking her with a kiss so, he decided to walk her home. When they had gotten to Konoha's streets they ran into Sakura, who had just come from walking Naruto home. Sakura became glad when Sasuke asked if she wanted him to walk her home. Sakura and Ino were now walking and clinging to Sasuke's arms, not paying attention to anything but putting all of their focus on holding his arms, keeping up the pace and not falling, because they both had their eyes closed and allowing Sasuke to led the way.

_Before they knew it, they were at Sasuke's house. "Do you two want to come in for a second?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yeah…"The two shouted in great excitement. They got in and sat on his couch. Sakura sat on the right side of Sasuke and Ino on the other. Sakura and Ino started glaring at each other furiously. Suddenly, Ino struck an evil smile. She looked up at Sasuke, causing Sakura's furious face to become a curious one. Before Sakura knew it Ino planted a kiss on his cheek, before returning to her original position and glaring at Sakura with a 'beat that' face. Sakura stared at Ino before striking the same evil smile; she looked up at Sasuke and then gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth. Then looking back at Ino and returning the 'beat that' face._

_Ino glared daggers at Sakura, before raising her head up to allow her eyes to meet Sasuke's. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds, before Ino broke it and returned to her normal state. She began smiling at Sakura. Sasuke looked down at the girls but didn't want interrupt this..., this whatever they were doing. _

_Sakura got frustrated and brought her legs up into the couch. Sakura stood up on her knees and used the two of her hands to redirect his face to hers. Then she kissed him ever so intimately upon his lips, even slipping in a little tongue. She slowly removed her lips from his to break the kiss. She then sat back down in a snobby way, thinking she had won. But on the contrary Ino decided to show a bit of her aggressiveness, which was sometimes hidden when she was around Sasuke._

_She showed it by crawling on top of Sasuke, with his waist between her smooth thighs, and kissing him even more intimately than Sakura did; slipping him tongue, with her hands holding his face and all. Sasuke especially liked this and showed it by wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands then started to roam her body; one hand rubbing and caressing up and down her back and the other going further down, passed his waist to get a handful of her firm hips._

_Sakura looked on as Sasuke took full advantage of what they were doing. She then became sad when she realized that Ino had won the little competition they started. She sat back and looked down at her lap, allowing Ino to collect her prize._

_As Sasuke and Ino made out; Ino opened her eyes a little to peek at Sakura's reaction, with the intent on laughing to herself. When she saw Sakura in this sad state she decided she could not do that or this to her best friend, so she broke the kiss and crawled over to Sakura. Sasuke looked over to them to see what was the problem but he was shocked out of his socks when he saw Ino lean in and gave Sakura a passionate kiss, which was still going._

_After a while they broke the kiss, got out of the couch and stood arm length apart facing each other. Ino stared into Sakura's eyes and then at her shirt, before she started to undo the slick zig zag buttoning of Sakura's sleeveless shirt. When she got it undone she slid the shirt off of her chest and exposed her plump, ample sized flesh-colored breast, along with her little pink nipples at the center of each. Ino then allow Sakura an opportunity to unzip her simple up and down zipper pattern, which she did quickly so that she could use the valuable time to undo and remove the bandages she wore as lingerie._

_Sakura and Ino were now standing in front of the couch shirtless, holding each other close and with their nipples lightly touching each other's soft skin or nipple. They both looked at Sasuke and the mountain that had formed in his pants form watching their every movement, expression and action. They climbed in the couch, on their individual sides again and leaned over Sasuke's lap to give each other a short kiss. After the short kiss Ino began to remove the bandages, which covered her body, waist down. Her short skirt still hid that part of her body but the three didn't care._

_Sakura and Ino started kissing again, as they did Sasuke began reaching for their womanhoods. He had no trouble getting to Ino's, because she had removed her skin tight bandages, but as for Sakura, he had to maneuver passed her tights and then after he got passed that he had to get passed her panties. He made them break their kissed when both his hands arrived at their destination. His fingers began to play with their clits, making them moan a bit. After about ten minutes of that, they both had orgasmic orgasms. Moaning, groaning, squinting and grunting is what they did as their womanhoods poured there love juices onto his hands. They both removed his hands away from their womanhoods and out of their skirts._

_They then started to unzip his pants; his hardened manhood was a little new to them because they never saw one in real life, especially erected, before. They looked at it and were hesitant to do anything. Sasuke was disappointed because he really wanted to them to do something. The two started to gather their nerves and Ino was the first brave one and began to stroke it scarcely, hoping he would like what she was doing; on account of the fact that she had never done this or anything like this before. Sakura looked at her brave best friend and decided, 'I'm going to pleasure Sasuke-kun too.' She bent down, held her hair back with one hand while the other held her up and then she took the tip of his manhood into her mouth, as Ino continued to stroke, also hoping he would like it; also on the fact that she had never done this or anything like this before. They were both answered when Sasuke closed his eyes, and grunted and moaned in pleasure._

_As they did their thing Sasuke began to feel an explosion beginning to erupt from his member, getting ready to unleash itself upon the world, or at least the people in the room. This thing inside of his member was getting ready to unleash itself and was about to; but then..., it happened._

Sasuke popped out of his slumber and began looking around the dark room he was in dramatically but didn't remember where he was, though it looked familiar. When he sat up he felt an extremely soaked towel drop onto his lap. He wiped his forehead and noticed he was sweating like mad, _"Where am I?"_ He looked around one more time and realized that he was in his own room. He started to make his way through his hallway, though still not remembering anything, until he took a double take on them. He found his way to the living room. When he got there he saw Sakura and Ino waiting patiently for him to get up to his feet, "What happened?" He asked the girls but still thinking about the dream.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison as they ran over to cling to his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you remember?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what?

"When you were walking us home you fainted. We didn't want anything to happen to you, so we took you to your house to make sure you were okay." Ino explained, "So are you?"

"Yeah... umm... thanks for that." Sakura and Ino then gave Sasuke big hugs and kisses the cheek before they started on their way the door, "Sakura, Ino..., do you want me to walk you both home?" He offered.

"We think you should lie down and get your strength up." Sakura declined.

"Yeah we'll be okay Sasuke-kun." Ino said adding to the friendly decline.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll walk together and I guess have a sleepover." Ino said.

"Yeah… bye-bye, Sasuke-kun." Ino and Sakura said playfully as they waved and walked out the door.

Sasuke watched the girls walk away intensely and for a brief second he could have sworn that he saw them kiss but then the sight faded away and he saw the two walking away, _"What the hell was up with that dream?" _He asked himself as he closed the door, _"Anyway I don't have time to be thinking or worrying about thing like that." _He looked up at the ceiling and an image of Naruto protruded into his head. He lifted his clenched fist and it began shaking in excitement, "Naruto..." He growled to himself, "I'll be the best. You just watch."

--  
please please help me with my mark point for reviews. i'm goin for at least ninety in the next two weeks. so please don't hesitate to submit a review. and i hope that it was a joyess occaison to read


	3. The Test and The Promise

Well the third chapters out, it's been three days and i've got seven reviews i hope more flows in eventually. Yet again more kutos to Eternal Loss: thanks a lot for your support

but i don't want anyone to feel left out so thanks to IronNaruto, Wind Ninja, Mrs Uzumaki and Duran the Warrior. the reviews r fun to read. and thanks to the people who took the time to read it. Oh yes one other thing. I decided to put Rock Lee in it, where he and Naruto compare their taijutsu. so who ever liked the way i made Lee fight in my story 'Save Me!' be on the look out.

now onto chapter three of the sequel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter Three: The Test and The Promise  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early in the morning and Naruto was walking towards the training zone to meet Shikamaru, who was given special time off to teach Naruto new strategies for his tricks. As he walked he ran into a face that he wanted to see again.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she now stood in front of Naruto with her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Are you okay? You don't look like your normal self."

"Oh I'm fine just a little tierd. Though it's only been a week Shikamaru's been working me hard. I think it's because he has to use his time off to train me." He claimed with a big grin.

Hinata let out a little giggle, "I'm sure the hard work will pay off. Hey Naruto-kun, you don't mind... blowing Shikamaru off and spending the day with me... do you?" Hinata asked with a little smile on her face, which was complimented by the bright red color of the skin on her face.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?"

"I was wondering if you walked to take this girl out for a date?" Hinata said looking into his eyes with a smaller smile.

Naruto started to think about it.

**Shikamaru**

"Oh man this is so troublesome." Shikamaru started tiredly, "I guess Hinata's charm got the best of Naruto." He then started to think about what he asked Hinata to do.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru was looking for Hinata, and found her walking home, "Oi... Hinata..." He shouted as he caught up to her slow pace, "Hinata, there's something I have to ask you."

"What is it Shikamaru?" Hinata asked softly.

"I was wondering if you could help me trick Naruto into a little pop quiz."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay I'm trying to teach Naruto how to come up with plans of escaping from an enemy that you can't beat and is chasing you. I need you to ask him to blow me off and spend the day with you. Do you think you can do that?"

"Umm... don't you know that Naruto-kun is dedicated to his training? Even if I agreed to help you how would I get him to blow off training?"

'...,' He looked at the female jounin with a 'don't you know' face, "You know."

He sighed, "Do I really have to say it?" He paused and noticed that he did, "You could... seduce him." When he said it the face became a 'pleading' face.

She blushed "I don't know if I can do that."

"Come on... it's for his the sake of that dream he's been spitting for the last couple of years. You do want to help him accomplish his dream... don't you?"

She looked at him and started to think about it, "Okay."

**End of Flashback**

"Okay I'll give them another... three minutes and then the test will begin." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the branch he was standing on.

**Hinata and Naruto**

"I don't know Hinata-chan. I want to spend the almost every minute of the day with you." He placed one hand under her chin and looked lovingly into her eyes, "But then I must complete my dream." He then turned and looked the other way like a drama queen.

Hinata looked at him taking in every word thinking that he wasn't joking, "Naruto-kun..." She whispered.

Naruto turned around with a big smile, "You believed me didn't you?" He asked chuckling a little to himself and then wrapping one hand around her shoulders, "Oh course you know I would rather spend the day with you." He said ready to get going.

"Naruto-kun, don't do that." Hinata said and slapping the edge of his open jacket. She smiled after and they were off.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was standing on the dock where he had first learned the 'fire ball jutsu' and meditating on increasing his chakra capcity, controlling it properly and beating Naruto, "Naruto..." Sasuke growled to himself. His eyes exploded, his waist and kness bent and he started making hand seals, 'Katon: Fire Ball no jutsu' He then unleashed a fire ball into the river.

Normally, an attack like this would immediately disappear when trying to clash with it's exact oppsite but Sasuke was so focused he made the fire ball stay egnighted and at it's full size. He kept this up for about two minutes before stopping. When he did stop he wobbled a bit but kept standing, _"I can't let Naruto beat me." _He thought as he turned around and began the short walk, which to him felt like walking over a field of makabishi bare footed.

He came close to the base of a large tree and sat down, with his head in the clouds, _"Naruto..." _He could help but start to wonder what Naruto was doing for his training but then shortly after fell asleep.

_Naruto and Sasuke were at a stand off, both panting, both battered, bruised and exhausted. The crowd at a stand still, waiting impatiently to see who would win the last round, "Naruto..., we're about to see who's the best." Sasuke said with a weak smirk on his face._

_"Yeah I know. Aren't you anxious to find out who it is?" Naruto asked, feeling like his legs would give out any second._

_"Nope... I already know who's the best. It's just that now it's going to be witnessed by the whole village."_

_"Geez... you don't have to put yourself down like that Sasuke." Naruto then chuckled._

_"Laugh it up Naruto but in the end these people will know who's the best."_

_Sasuke then caught his breath and activated his sharingan and charged at high of his normal speed, "Naruto..., now's the end."_

_Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and performed a quick spinning back kick. Naruto quickly dodged it by ducking and then trying to trip Sasuke off of his feet, with a leg sweep. Sasuke used the little strength that was left in that leg and pushed himself up into a mid-air roll. When he stopped rolling he kicked Naruto on the chin and then allow his foot to swing into a straight kick to his stomach. Naruto didn't go far but the kicks still managed to do the trick; he fell and didn't get back up._

_A fimiliar face then ran into sight to check upon Naruto. The half cover face was Kakashi. He tap and slapped Naruto on the face but didn't get a response; just then Sasuke manage to push himself up from the ground. He looked intencely at Kakashi checking to make sure Naruto was done but not gone. _

_After a while Kakashi stood up and announced loudly, "The winner of the first everHokage exam is..., Uchiha Sasuke!" When the name was said the crowd was quist for a second, before shotting up out of their seats and began cheering applauding and shouting. Sasuke looked around and then a smile that said, 'I told you so' appeared on his face as he struggled to put his hands in his pockets. Though he was in the worse pain in his life he went about doing these things smoothly and calmly._

_The people started chanting his name, "Sasuke..., Sasuke..." then the voice started to only sound like two people shouting his name, "Sasuke-kun..., Sasuke-kun...!"_

His eyes popped open and there they were Sakura and Ino standing in front of him, "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing nothing I just dozed off." Sasuke saud in a hurried way as he got up.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked sweetly.

Sasuke nodded and then walked over to the docks, "I'm going to get back to training."

"Are you sure you'll be okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she stood next to Ino.

"Yeah... I'll be just fine."

Okay... we'll check in on you later; after we delivering these flowers." Ino finished.

"Right..."

**Naruto & Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand and hand down the street, without a care in the world. Until, after about two to three minutes, Hinata popped the question, "Naruto-kun, where are we going?" She asked with a quiet voice.

"You know I didn't really think about that. Are you hungry?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Surprisingly, me to. I wonder why." Hinata gave a little smile, "You want to..." He stopped suddenly and then quickly pulled Hinata around a corner.

When he got her to the other side of him, he peep around the corner, "What wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I guess Shikamaru is very dedicated in everything he does; even if it's training me." Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and jumped onto the roof, then looked down to see if Shikamaru had noticed them.

Shikamaru came up to where they were and then stopped to take a look at the spot where they were still not knowing they were there. He stoop down and started to investigate the spot, _"Hmm... the dirt's disturbed, and there aren't any more foot prints so they must be..."_

_"Uh oh... I think he know we're up here." _Naruto grabbed Hinata wrist gentle and light tugging her to get her to follow.

_"...up there!" _Shikamaru looked up to see if any one was there. He didn't see anyone but went on instinct and jumped up onto the roof. He started to look around, _"Now where'd they go?" _He then started to run in a random direction.

Shikamaru had chosen the right direction, and jumped over a space, which was an alley. He stopped and peered down into the dark abyss, "You'll have to do better than that." He jumped down and started to look. The alley wasn't as dark as it led on to be from looking down from the roof; so though it was dark he could still make out what he was looking for. He looked around carefully for anything that resembled a person and listened even more carefully for any sign of breathing. The alley was quite empty and there was only a few garbage bags and two garbage tins. He walked up to a tin that coincidently had a garbage bag perched on top of it. His eye brow flicked up as his face got closer, _"I hope this isn't a regular garbage bag, because if it is..." _He didn't finish because he saw a couple, that not closely but still resembled Naruto and Hinata run passed the alley, "Hey Naruto, get back here!" He shouted as he chased the wrong couple.

When Shikamaru was gone two big sigh were released and the owners of the lung panted and struggled to get their breath, that seemed to be running away from them. Suddenly, two puffs of white smoke formed into one big puff that ascended into the sky. Naruto was now sitting, with his back leaning against the wall, while Hinata was awkwardly place on Naruto's waist. When the two caught their breaths the stared at each other. Hinata had her hand on Naruto's chest, while her body simply leaned against him, along with Naruto's waist between her legs (like a sex postion). They stared at each other for another moment, until Hinata realize how she was sitting on him. She lit up like a match stick and her face showed how completely embarrassed she was. She rolled off of him quickly, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto got up, quickly dusted himself off and helped Hinata up, "No. No. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It's not your fault at all." Hinata looked up into his blue mezmorising eyes, and felt the bond between them strengthen just a little bit more. She realized that Naruto, didn't care about her faults and only wanted her for her. She fell forward and started hugging him, "Oh Naruto-kun, why is it that you like me; even with all my flaw?"

Naruto hugged her back and answered, "I don't really know. It's just something about you and all your flaws. Also, you were always there for me, even when I thought I had no friends... though you never came up to me and said anything... it's nice to know that there was someone that cared. So, that true question is... why do you like me with all of my flaws?"

Hinata looked up at him in a concerned way because he didn't look down at her like he usually would when they hugged, "But Hinata-chan... I don't want you to answer me now."

"Then when Naruto-kun?"

Naruto finally returned her gazed, "After I beat Sasuke in those Hokage exams."

Hinata nodded and they hugged for another second, but then jumped on the roof when they heard a sound and thought it was Shikamaru. They peeped over the edge of the roof and only saw a cat, "I guess it was a false alarm."

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was now standing in front of the small stream, looking through to the burned sand marks. He started to tilt to the side and almost fell, until he quickly corrected himslef, _"No...! Sasuke. You can't let the knuckle head beat you. Not now... not ever. You must be the strongest." _He then thought of the dream he had about an hour ago.

He spun around and then quickly and as agile as his trembling body would allow, he threw fifteen kunai knives and perfectly lined them up. He panted hard with his arms still erected into the air, before he fell backwards and just laid there, fighting his body's defence to being over worked, _"Don't faint Sasuke. Don't faint Sasuke. Don't fight Sasuke." _He repeated in his head.

He then started to get up. As he tried he could feel all the muscles in his body trembling and getting ready to give out, _"Come on Sasuke... get up!" _He shouted in his head. When he arrived at a straight position he took a step forward. There was a stinging pain immediately and his legs just could talke it any more; they gave out and he feel on his face and then fainted.

Sakura and Ino had meant what they said and arrived at the spot where they left him, "Hey... where'd he go?" Ino asked.

Ino and Sakura looked around, "Ino... over here!" She shouted.

Ino came running over and was shocked at the sight of Sasuke face down eating the dirt, "What happened?" She asked as she dropped down to meet Sakura's level.

"I don't know. Help me turn him over." Ino and Sakura then rolled him onto his back and absorbed the sight for a second. Before Sakura gathered chakra into her hands and started hovering them over Sasuke's chest.

"I... is he hurt?" Ino asked.

"No but he's exhausted. He trained to hard and now his body has to pay for it. At least until morning." Sakura explained.

"So, yet again, we have to be Sasuke-kun's saviour and take him home." Ino said playfully and recieving a giggle from Sakura. They then lifted him up and started the walk to his house.

**Hinata & Naruto**

They were now sitting on top of the mouments that honored the passed Hokages, just watching the sun set. It wasn't easy but Naruto had managed to stay hidden away from Shikamaru; tricking him and staying in the shadow. He also did it while managed to keep Hinata's tracks hidden to. Hinata had her head leaning on Naruto's head as she began to fall asleep, while Naruto stared into the sky thinking about that dream he had about Hinata, along with thinking about beating Sasuke.

He redirected a lot of attention to watching Hinata try to fight sleep, constantly closing her eyes and then quickly popping them open, "Do you want me to take you home, Hinata-chan?"

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and quickly started shaking, "A little long... please Naruto-kun." Hinata begged.

He didn't make Hinata beg normally and just did what she asked as long as it suited him, "Alright Hinata-chan... but not much longer I don't want to deprive you of your sleep or you might get addicted to staying up late and then miss my me becoming Hokage." He bragged.

"I would miss it for the world." She said as she lightly, slowly and stealthly wrapped her arms around his and closing her eyes, Thank you, Naruto-kun."

_Hinata and Naruto sat there and she had her eyes closed and before she knew it Naruto woke her, "What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked softly. Naruto stared lovingly into her eyes and didn't say anything, until he quickly leaned in and kissed her. Naruto made the kiss very fierce and forceful. Hinata allowed the kiss to push her onto her back and then Naruto slowly climbed over her._

_He broke the kiss to get a little air, "Naruto-kun... what are you doing?" She asked him expecting an answer only to be denied it. Naruto stared into her eyes and she became a little scared and showed it by bringing her hands to her chest, clenching them together tightly and blushing._

_Finally, words came from his mouth, "Hinata-chan, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She trusted him and loosed up the grip her hands had on each other. Naruto kissed her softly and she passionately kissed him. They both had they're eyes closed but Naruto's hand grew a brain and raised up to her stomach, while the other helped his knees to keep him up. The hand found it's way under her jacket and fishnet shirt._

_She allowed this because when it got there it stopped moving. They then broke for another short breath. Hinata used the short break to look at the horizon and see the sun was pratically gone and the sky was a deep orange-red, with a few small clouds here and there and about ten or twenty stars out. She wanted tojust sit back and enjoy the sight with Naruto sitting at her side but Naruto had different ideas for the evening. Before she could ask if he wanted to watch the stars appear in the sky; Naruto cover her lips with his own and entered into a kiss._

_She let out a soft sigh and then meaningly returned the kiss. Suddenly Naruto's hand was on the move again. She became a little awkward and then broke the kiss, "Naruto-kun, I can't." She said as she removed his now lifeless hand out of her shirt and jacket._

_Naruto smiled a bit and then distracted her with a kiss. She returned it thinking it was an 'I'm sorry kiss'. But then she felt the same hand try to enter her pants. She quickly broke the kiss, sat up causing his hand to exit her pants and then she dragged herself from uner him with her hands, which were now behind her. When she stopped she raised her left hand to her chest, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't do that."_

_"What...? You mean after all this years you still can't do that?" Naruto shouted._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I want to wait for marriage."_

_"Come on Hinata-chan. We're over twenty years old and you and I aren't getting any younger. So..., what do you say?"_

_She looked away from him and her eyes became teary, because she never wanted to deny Naruto of anythinf he asked of her, as long as they weren't out of order, "I'm sorry but... I just can't..." She smiled a tid bit, "at least until..." Naruto cut her off._

_"I know. I know." He grunted loudly as he sprung to his feet, "Hinata-chan, I can't wait until I'm married. Ahh... I guess I'll have to find someone else..." He turned to her with an angry face, "Hinata, it's over!" He shouted before jumping away. _

_Hinata watched him jump away in devastation, "Over... Over..." She echoed in her head over and over again until Naruto was out of sight. Shortly after she stopped repeating it in her head, she burst into tears, sobbing, crying and repeating out loud, "He said it's over!" The sobs and groan then overcame her ability to say any words and she thought, "He broke up with me because I wouldn't have s... sex with him?"_

Hinata shot up and looked around the different environment, until she realized she was in her room. She touched her forehead and felt sweat all over her face, "What happened?" She looked down at her lap and saw a note resting on the blanket the covered her waist down. She picked it up and it read:  
_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_You feel asleep while we were watching the sunset, so I took you home. The next time we meet I want you to tell me what you were dreaming about, because you had a few tears draining down your face So..., see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!  
Love Naruto_

Hinata held the note to her chest and began meditating on the dream. She remember how when she had the dream about Naruto beome evil and how it sort of came to past. So she tried to figure out if this was a premination or just a horibble, tragic dream. She laid back and slept on it.

**Naruto**

Naruto was now wlking home and had completely forgotten about the fact that Shikamaru was looking for him, _"I wonder what Hinata-chan was thinking about." _Naruto thought, until he found himself magically unable to move.

"Alright Naruto... you pass but I'm going to have to subtract marks for forgetting I was looking for you." Shikamaru called before releasing his jutsu.

Naruto turned around and walked up to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah you didn't know did you?" He paused to have a little chuckle, knowing it wasn't funny at all, "I had a little exam to find out whether you were learning anything; call it a pop quiz if you will... and you passed."

"But how did you put all of this together?"

"So I see you're learning but you memory's slipping..., which isn't a good thing. Thing about."

Naruto took a second and started to think, "You mean Hinata-chan helped you trick me?"

"Yup and I must say she did it well."

Naruto had a little laugh and then the two separated to head to their individual houses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok i now know that some people don't mind sasuke being a pimp but think he should be gay. so... let hav a vote for it. Let me know if you think Sasuke should be gay or not. I can't decide on when to put a dead line because some people can't come online cuz they got stuff to do so. just feel free to vote and i'll check what's happening. And remember the story only gets better.


	4. That Day Is Almost Here

**Guess who's back!!!!! I was gone but now i'm back and I'm so sorry my long absence but for a while i was without internet. so now today i offer you three new chapters of my story 'Dreams of The Heart, Mind and Body' **

**I hope you all enjoy them and though i didn't reach my goal of ninety-nine reviews, i'll still continue to write and i hope that the people who read continue to read and enjoy. Thanks for the patience everyone and the reviews that were sent, thank you all. Anyway I'm running on so I present to you, chapters four, five and six.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four: That Day is Almost Here  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Sasuke's time to prepare for this event was quickly and dramatically drawing to a close. In fact, it's actually in the next two weeks.

It was night and Naruto was on top of the Hokage monuments, meditating about how Hinata's been acting for the last... year! She had been, some what, avoiding being alone with him and when he did manage to get her alone she wouldn't want to stay around for long. She had stopped kissing him and hugging him. He got really worried about that but could never sit her down and talk to her about it. _"Wonder why Hinata-chan keeps avoiding me?"_ Naruto asked himself as he laid back, with his arms folded behind his head.

Naruto had began to feel lonely since Hinata had stopped associating with him, "I wish she was here to comfort me or something. But I just need to figure out why she's been acting so strange." Naruto said out loud as he got lost in his thoughts.

"I would like to figure that out as well." A familiar voice said.

Naruto popped up to a sitting position and took a look behind him to see a still very sexy, very beautiful, very firm and excitingly well curved body, which his male brain made him stare at for a second before allowing him to look up at the head attached to the body, "Oh hey Kurenai! How's things been with Kakashi?"

"Things have been perfectly wonderful." She said with a smile before taking a seat next to Naruto, "So Naruto..., what did you do to my Hinata this time?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" He said getting a little anxious thinking that that was why she was avoiding him.

"Relax. I was just asking a simple question." She said, causing Naruto to calm down, "Then if you didn't do anything, then why is it that she's been acting so strange?"

"I really would like to know but sadly... I don't."

"It's just that she started acting strange when she started avoiding you, so I thought that you did something to her."

"So what, she couldn't have done anything to me?" Naruto asked blindly with a silly grin on his face.

In a flash Kurenai struck Naruto over the head, "This is serious Naruto, and besides you know as well as I do that Hinata doesn't do bad things to her friends, especially ones close to her."

"I know. I know. I was just joking. So then what's going to happen now?" Naruto asked rubbing the bump left by Kurenai's strength.

"I'll try to talk to her. Maybe she'll open up."

"Okay I'll see you later then." Naruto closed the conversation as Kurenai stood up.

"Alright Naruto." She then disappeared from sight. Naruto laid back into the same position and began to relax, closing his eyes. He could feel himself -his mind, beginning to drift away from his body.

_When Naruto opened his eyes about six minutes later, he realized that he was no longer on the Hokage Mountain; he was in an arena, surrounded by spectators. He looked around the arena, until he saw Kakashi standing there, "Oi, Kakashi! What's going on here?" He asked before being corrected to the person he should be looking at._

_He turned his face to see Sasuke, with his sharingan activated and getting ready to attack. Without warning, Sasuke charged full speed, armed with a now fully charged chidori. Sasuke got in front of him and was about to attack but suddenly, he stopped and jumped over him with a back flip. When Sasuke landed on his feet and struck while Naruto was still turning around. Sasuke swung his left arm as though it were a sword, but... to his dismay, Naruto had managed to turn around completely and duck under his arm. Before Sasuke knew it Naruto had gotten his right hand around Sasuke's left wrist and the other was clenched into a fist, heading towards his elbow._

_Sasuke tried to wiggle his arm free only to have consternation released in the physical form of screaming. Naruto didn't break his elbow but he did crack the bone and some what disabled it temporarily. Naruto then released the grip on his wrist, grabbed Sasuke's same elbow with his left hand, and with his right hand, punched him in the stomach. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as the saliva spewed out of his mouth, along with a little of his lunch. Naruto released his elbow and backed off a bit, but shortly after started up again with a roll forward and slamming a foot into Sasuke's face, sending him flying into the arena wall._

_Naruto stood up and looked at the people's shocked expressions. They had grown to appreciate Naruto but still thought that Sasuke was the best. But now they were really shocked to see Sasuke having his butt handed to him. Naruto returned his focus to Sasuke, who was now wobbling up to his feet, still holding his stomach after having a not too pleasant landing. Naruto dropped down to his fox taijutsu stance, ready for the next round. Sasuke got a second wind and tried hard to see Naruto's movements as he charged. He was able to see Naruto's moves but the unpredictability of every blow was too fast for him to respond accordingly to what Naruto was going to do. So, he ended up getting kicked in the face. Sasuke bent his back backwards and tried to stay on his feet only to be kicked in the back and sent straight up into the sky._

_Naruto only watched him for a second before..., 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu!' He made five clones, which disappeared shortly after being created. One appeared in front of Sasuke and got a grip on his black shirt. The clone charged up a powerful punch and unleashed it on Sasuke's chest and sent him down. Another clone came from behind Sasuke and drove his knee into his back and sent him flying back up. After receiving a leg drop from the first clone, the third appeared and began punching and kicking him in the stomach and face. The clone gave him one final kick towards the fourth clone, which was standing on the arena wall. When Sasuke arrived there, he was jump kicked and sent flying towards the bottom of the wall opposite him. Before Sasuke crashed into the wall he received a double clenched fist to his back from the fifth clone. The blow made Sasuke disturb the ground and he created a wide but shallow crater._

_The clones disappeared and Naruto observed what the damage did to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't surprised, but more or less excited when he saw Sasuke slowly getting up. Sasuke wasn't balanced but as long as he was up that was all that mattered to him; he still had a chance. Sasuke got his full balance back and jumped high into the sky, then shouting, "Naruto..., this is where we find out who's the strongest!" Naruto smiled and nodded. The two gave each other a brief smirk and they both started to make a few hand seals. Sasuke managed to finish first, then shouted, 'Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu.' He unleashed a huge fire ball that came at Naruto fast._

_"I guess Sasuke's been increasing his chakra capacity." Naruto thought before finishing his hand seal combination, then shouting, 'Fire Style: Fox Inferno!' Naruto waited patiently for the fire ball to come into his arm's reach then plunging the much smaller fire ball into the center of the larger fire ball. Sasuke's attack kept it's shape, but about thirty seconds later it split and bloomed like a flower. Sasuke broke the attack, most likely thinking that that attack was a waste of chakra; and he then allowed himself to fall downwards to Naruto. Sasuke gathered up a lot of chakra and made a chidori in each of his hands. Naruto had already allowed his attack to fade away when Sasuke's fire ball was gone. He looked towards Sasuke with the two chidoris falling towards him, "That must have used a lot of chakra. Now, I could stay back and defend against this... but if I had a team to protect, I wouldn't be much use to them if I'm out of chakra. So, what I'm going to do is..." Naruto thought; while waiting for Sasuke to arrive in the front of his face. Naruto made a quick but unfamiliar seal then shouting, 'Kage Bunshin Jouyo no jutsu' (JouyoTransfer)._

_Suddenly, a clone of Naruto appeared in a safe distance away from the attack, "It's too late now Na...ru...to!" Sasuke shouted before clashing his two attacks together. The attack formed into a larger and louder chidori, which he used to attack the Naruto that was still in front of him. A giant pulse flew throughout and all around the whole arena, and the pulse was accompanied by a huge flash of light that lit the arena and caused everyone to shield their eyes. But the people had to bury their eyes into their laps because they had to cover their ears to avoid being deafened by the chidori's loudness. When the light and sound faded everyone looked on attentively. Sasuke was sitting down staring at the rag-doll body of the Naruto that was in front of him. _

_"That was good Sasuke, but you lose." The Naruto that was standing off in a distance said. Sasuke turned his head and felt his exhausted body jolt in pain and intensity when he saw Naruto, which he thought was just a clone, standing there nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke looked at the Naruto that he had struck down and grunted when it disappeared. He then tried to stand up, only to feel the sting of his body denying his desire to continue fighting. Sasuke tried continually, until Naruto opened his mouth to speak, "Sasuke... do you want to know why you lost?" _

_'...,' Sasuke let out a growl that came from the deep depths of his stomach._

_"It's because you wanted to beat me so bad that you forgot which muscle of yours 'MIGHT' have beaten me." Naruto paused allowing the emphasis to sink in, "You got careless and well, I capitalized on it." _

_Sasuke tried to try to stand up one last time before his body got tired of his attempts and gave out on him. He fell to his back and watched as Kakashi walked over to him then they had a little conversation. When Kakashi stood up he looked at Naruto, "The winner..., Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto quickly grew a big smile on his face, because he was happy and he had forgotten he won the match because he beat Sasuke. He looked at the people but the crowd looked shocked, almost paralyzed. Naruto then grew a troubled face, "I guess I still don't get any respect." Naruto thought as he began walking to the exit of the arena. But he was stopped by a slow clap by an anonymous spectator; then the other people slowly caught onto the person's rhythm and they began to clap, heck after a while they began cheering and standing up out of there seats. Naruto turned to the people and the smile returned to his face when he realized that every last cheer was for him. He started waving and the smile grew bigger. And he started to rejoice, as though he were in the crowd cheering for himself._

_After the tournament Naruto was looking for Hinata, possibly expecting a victory kiss and hug. He found her at the training ground, where he met up with her before the first chuunin exams he had participated in, "Oi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to her. She turned to him with a sad face, which quickly infected his face, "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"_

_"Congratulations Naruto."_

_"Thanks a lot. But...Hinata-chan, why do you look so sad?"_

_"Naruto...," She paused when she saw a little bit of worry on his face when he realized she stopped saying 'kun', "I'm sorry but... I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_"What? Why?" He asked desperately wanting an answer. But he wasn't answered when she turned around and disappeared from sight in a flash. Naruto tried to find her, even using his fox eyes to try and find her but failing. When Naruto stopped he dropped to a sitting position and tears slowly rained down from his eyes._

Naruto shot up, "Why Hinata-chan?" He shouted looking into his pitch black surroundings, as his question echoed through the air. He had fallen asleep after his conversation with Kurenai, "I hope that never happens." Naruto said as he got up, dusted himself off and headed home. His training with Shikamaru was long since done, so now he would use the remaining days before the Hokage exams to study and strengthen his already powerful body and jutsus.

When Naruto got home he quickly discarded his jacket and shirt onto his front room floor. He was now walking to the kitchen bareback, _"I wonder what was up with that dream?" _Naruto questioned in his head, _"Maybe I should try to talk to Hinata-chan after Kurenai calms her down." _Naruto grabbed a cup of instant ramen and a carton of milk. He walked over to the table and took seat; then making sure that the expiration date of the milk hadn't passed yet. He started eating the ramen and thinking, "_Think Naruto. What could have possibly happened to Hinata-chan to make her act like this? Is it that time of the month?" _He thought for a second"For a whole year?"He asked himself out loud before falling back into his thoughts and instinctively eating his ramen, _"Well then, what's the reason she's been acting like this?" _

After Naruto finished eating and had already sucked down the whole carton of milk, he retreated to his bedroom. He jumped onto his back on the bed, threw his arms behind his head and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Naruto was heading for the Hokage with a question that had been in his mind for months. When he got in the Hokage's office and confronted the Hokage, "Oi baa-chan..." He paused to see the agitated expression on her face.

"What is it Naruto?" She said trying to keep her anger out of her voice, because Naruto had interrupted her while she was doing some important work.

"It's about the exam. I had this question in my head for months."

"Okay... what is the question?"

"You said that in order to beat Sasuke... I have to score higher than him in every test?"

"Yes... that's right."

"What would happen if I pass two but he passes one?"

"Then the first ever Hokage Examination would be ruined and it would have start all over again."

"Oh! Well umm... why?"

"Because, Naruto, like I said before, I have to choose the one that's best suited for this position... and Naruto if you want the position, then you have to beat Sasuke in every exam. You got that?"

"Yeah I do." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"But Naruto..." she stopped, "...you and I both know how much you want to be Hokage... so, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

"Right!" Naruto said and was gone with the wave of his hand.

"Naruto, wait. I have a question for you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"If you always had that question in your head then... why is it that you're just asking me it?"

"Oh... because I kept forgetting. I guess I'm beginning to slip like you, huh... baa-chan?" Naruto joked with a huge smile on his face and scratching the back of his head.

An even more agitated expression appeared on her face than before, and it was accompanied with an aggravation vein pulsating on both her temples, "Naruto... what is that suppose to mean?"

Naruto paused with his eyes staring off into space, _"I guess this time I took the old jokes a bit too far." _Naruto said to himself. He resumed an upright position, "Nothing. Nothing baa-chan! It was just a joke." Naruto claimed beginning to back up to the door.

"A joke, huh?" She asked as she closed her eyes and began to stand up, "Hey Naruto..., do you want to hear a really funny joke?" She asked as she began to approach him.

Naruto had his back to the wall, getting ready to shoot out of the door, "Umm... you know not right now. You know I've got places to go, people to see."

"No. No. I insist that you hear it." She was now half way across the room, "What's blue in the face and can't breathe?" She asked with a scary face on.

Naruto turned quickly and reached for the door knob. Suddenly, the door flew open and smashed into Naruto's face, "Tsuna..." Shizune stopped to check on Naruto.

Before Naruto knew it, Tsunade rushed over and threw him into a head lock, "Thanks a lot Shizune. You get the next few minutes off. Now Naruto as for the answer to my joke. The answer is 'you'!" She said as her still superhuman grip around Naruto's neck tightened; turning Naruto blue in the face.

**Hinata**

Hinata was walking home from her daily walk and she just couldn't stop pondering if Naruto would break up with her if she didn't give it up. She had been avoiding Naruto because of her dream and she had begun to think that, in order for Naruto to stay with her, she had to sleep with him.

_"Naruto-kun..., do I have to give you my virginity before we're married? I want you to be my first but... I don't think I'm ready yet." _She thought as she fell into her trap of thoughts. While she was walking she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see her old sensei, "Oh hello senpei."

"Hello Hinata. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. And you?"

"I'm great. Umm... can we talk?"

"Sure."

They stopped at the front gate of the Hyuuga complex and sat on a bench, that was coincidently located there and they began to talk, "So Hinata, why have you been acting so… strange?"

"'Strange'? What do you mean?"

"For starters, why have you been avoiding Naruto so much?" Hinata blushed and looked down at her lap. Kurenai read what Hinata's reaction was saying, "Oh... I get it. He's trying to force you into having sex with him. Isn't he?" Kurenai became steamed and stood to her feet, "And he said that he didn't do anything to you. I just have to kill him for that and for lying to an elder of his."

"No..." Hinata said softly.

"What?"

"He's not forcing me to do anything."

"Then why have you been..." Hinata cut her off.

"Kurenai-senpei how do you know when you're ready?" Hinata wanted to know if she really wasn't ready or just being a nervous wreck.

"Wha... What?" She asked shocked.

"I had a dream when Naruto and I were alone and he tried... to have sex with me. When I didn't let him he... he broke up with me."

"Yeah..., but Hinata, that was just a dream."

"But so was the one that I had when I saw Naruto as a demon, and that came true." Hinata blurted out.

"Look Hinata... I'm sure Naruto won't make you do anything that will make you feel wrong or uncomfortable. You know you have to give him a little more credit... he's more mature than anyone may think. Well that's what I hear from Kakashi-kun."

"Kurenai-senpei, I'm confused. What should I do?" Hinata shouted as she grabbed her head by the temples and allowed tears to flow freely.

Kurenai sat back down and placed an arm around her old student, who was more of a daughter to her, "Hinata, what you should do is simple. Confront Naruto about this and I'm sure all your questions will be answered. So will you do that for the sake of you personality, friendships and relationships?"

Hinata stopped sobbing and looked up at her and allowed her to wipe her face, "Okay I will. But still, senpei... how do you know when you're ready?"

Kurenai looked at Hinata and looked up in the sky, trying to recall back upon her and Kakashi's first time. After a while of practically thinking of every little detail, "Okay Hinata, you'll know when the time is right, when you're heart says the time is right."

"How does the heart say the time is right?"

"I guess when it beats really fast or something."

"So, is now the time?"

"What do you mean Hinata?"

Hinata took her eyes off of her old sensei, placed her soft hands on her chest and stared up into the sky, "Naruto-kun... always makes my heart beat fast. When he just looks at me and smiles, when he places his strong arms around me to hug me, when kisses me... so softly, actually when he kisses me not only my heart reacts, my whole body trembles. His warm body so close to mine and his soft lips presses against..." Hinata stopped suddenly and let her eyes drift down to her lap, "I'm sorry."

"No. No. Go right ahead you little poet." She gave a little giggle, which made Hinata raise her head and smile with a huge blush on her face, "So you really like Naruto don't you?"

Hinata looked back down at her lap and gave her a nod, "That's why the decision about that was so hard for me to find."

"Oh, so then you found an answer?"

"Oh no... Not yet. I'm still thinking."

Kurenai smiled and stood up and patted her on her head, "Well Hinata, I'm sure that what ever you choose, those soft lips are always going to pressed against..." She cut herself off with a small gasp and started to laugh. Kurenai began walking away but started to ask, "Hinata."

Hinata looked up at her teacher, "You are going to be your normal self after today right?"

"Yes."

"You promise."

"I do."

"Well when you are yourself talk to Naruto sometime, he really misses you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No." She took a dramatic paused and stopped walking, "I could see it in his eyes." She then started her stroll again and with a wave, "See you later Hinata."

This was a shocker because, when it came down to those kinds of emotions, Naruto's mature body didn't show it and that most definitely includes his eyes, _"Naruto-kun..."_


	5. The Exams Begin

**chapter five and to those who think it that test thing with shikamaru and Hinata wasn't one of exams.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five: The Exams Begin  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was about three hours before the first exam began and it was the written exams. Hinata had made up her mind though, still some what uncertain. She was looking for Naruto to apologize and once again, after so long, feel his warm embrace. She came running to the building where Naruto and Sasuke were to have the exam. She wanted to catch him before he went in but she was a little too early but she thought that she was late. So, she decided to wait for the examination to be over.

When Naruto got to the building he had come through the entrance opposite the one Hinata was at, so even if he wanted, Hinata was unable to see him. Naruto went inside the air conditioned room, and was greeted with an already seated Sasuke. Naruto took a seat in the one chair that was opposite Sasuke's chair and took a quick glance at the invigilator, he wasn't shock but he was honored to see Tsunade holding their test papers, "Oi... baa-chan!" He called.

She gave him a little smile then gave out instructions, "Alright boys, this is a little like the chuunin written exams, except you really aren't suppose to cheat. And just in case you are both a little dusty around the other rules, they are pretty simple: you get an hour to answer the questions on these nine double sided papers. Once again, there is no cheating." She then gave the two boys the papers and went over to the desk, "Ready? Begin."

Naruto and Sasuke picked up their pencils and started writing. Naruto read over the paper once then came back to the front of the paper, _"If he can't even answer the first question, then I've got this written exam beaten." _Sasuke thought full of cockiness as he looked up to see Naruto fidgeting and rustling around with the papers.

When Naruto was done looking through all of the papers he came back to the first paper, _"Naruto, please don't tell me that you used all of that time to toughen up your already thick skull." _Tsunade thought as she stole glances up at the two jounin.

Naruto finally set the paper down in its original array, _"Wow! This doesn't look all that hard!" _Naruto thought loudly, _"I barely saw any questions that I either didn't understand or didn't understand completely!" _"I'm definitely going to pass this test with a ninety-five!" Naruto said loudly, accidentally attracting attention to himself.

"Naruto...!" Tsunade called.

"Oh sorry." Naruto got back to doing the test.

Sasuke looked at question one and it was a breeze to answer. He looked at question two and it was little harder to remember the answer. Then came question three, which was a little harder to answer than the last. This sequence went on, until question twenty-one on page four of nine, _"What the heck is this?" _Sasuke shouted in his head. He was getting frustrated because he kept hearing Naruto flipping over a page every two minutes, _"How'd Naruto get so smart?"_

_"I really wasn't expecting this from Naruto. He really surprised me." _Tsunade thought as she raised her head to see Naruto flip his fifth paper, after only ten minutes.

_"Th... this exam is a breeze." _Naruto then stopped writing and took a second to go back over the memory of how he didn't answer one question on the chuunin paper, _"And just look at me now. I'm answering these difficult questions with barely a single hesitation." _

After nineteen minutes Naruto cancelled his pencil's communication with the environment and went over the paper one last time. Another two minutes later Naruto sat back and was done with the exam paper, "Naruto..., done already?" Tsunade asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"Yup..." Naruto nodded and handed Tsunade his paper.

Sasuke looked on in horror as he watched the goof-ball having his work checked, _"Naruto..." _He growled one last time, before looking back down at his paper and continuing his work.

An hour had passed and Sasuke was now satisfied with what he had done on the papers, _"What am I worried about? He probably just acted like he knew the answers. He must have done poorly, because there's no way he could score higher than me on this." _Sasuke convinced himself, even though he had saw Tsunade look over his papers and not looking too disappointed.

The two jounin went through separate doors, one led to the front entrance/exit and the other through the back exit, "Before you two go... the next test will be tomorrow, on the Hokage Mountain, at three o'clock sharp. So, please don't be late." Tsunade informed them before allowing them to leave. Naruto went through the front and Sasuke through the back (the way Naruto came in). When Naruto came to the door he peered out the plastic-glass window to see Hinata sitting placidly on a public bench across on the other side of the dirt road.

Naruto stared at her for a second, watching her every movement as she watched the birds frolic around in the grass, _"She looks so beautiful and peaceful." _Naruto thought, wanting to run out to her and hug her, _"Is she waiting for me? Well I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."_ Naruto began to open the door but he stopped, and quickly but silently closed the door.

He watched as Kiba walked up to Hinata. The two talked for about a minute, all the time the two were smiling and giggling together, _"What are they talking about?" _Naruto asked trying to read their lips, but couldn't because they were to far, _"I know. I'll use my fox eyes (to read their lips better)." _Naruto was about to transfer the chakra needed to his eyes but stopped when he saw the two stand up, _"Are they going somewhere?"_

Naruto thought that Hinata had come to talk to him but was crushed when he saw the two give each other a hug, _"I didn't know Hinata-chan was still giving out hugs since we got together. No. That can't be because there have been times when we were together and Kiba passed. She never hugged him any of those times."(A/N people let me tell you in advance. Hinata's not a cheater) _Naruto felt a little outraged but mostly discouraged. He saw Hinata begin to turn her face towards the door, so he quickly ducked down out of sight, "Is this the reason why she's been acting so strange or at just avoiding me lately?" He was now whispering.

When he thought that she had stopped looking, he peeped back up to see them walk away together, _"That can't be! Is it?" _He thought as he slid down to a sitting position, _"Hinata-chan..."_

"What's up Naruto? Why are you sitting there like a bum?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh baa-chan." He started as he sprang to his feet, "It's nothing!"

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Yup! Just fine! I'll see you around baa-chan." Naruto disappeared, passed Tsunade to the back exit.

"Ye..." she started but noticed Naruto was long gone, _"Hmm... Naruto isn't acting like his normal self. I wonder what's wrong."_

**Hinata & Kiba**

"So Hinata, why were you just sitting there?"

"Oh... I was waiting for Naruto-kun."

"If you were waiting for Naruto, why'd you decide to come with me?"

"I thought that he was in that building I was standing in front of taking the exams but I guess I got the wrong date or something."

"Oh... I see. So, why did you agree to give me a hug when I asked?"

"I guess I was getting tired of you always asking." She then gave a little giggle.

"Haha... that's very funny Hinata-chan."

Kiba was heading to the Hokage's office to deliver a note from his sister, and he managed to persuade Hinata to tag along with him, "So Hinata-chan, how is your relationship with Naruto going?"

"It's been good, until now."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

"I got a bad dream and I thought that it would become real. So, for almost a year I've been avoiding Naruto-kun. But now I want to talk to him about it but... I can't seem to come in contact with him."

"Oh, so what happened in the dream?"

Hinata started to blush, "Umm... well I... it's about Naruto and I umm... being together."

"O...kay but aren't you two together now?"

"No. No, not like that I mean together... intimately."

"Oh...!" He said with wide eyes, "So, what makes you think he's really like that?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "It's just that back then when I had a dream about Naruto-kun turning into a demon that came true."

"That's true but Hinata-chan, what eventually happened."

'...' Hinata didn't answer.

"Alright, Hinata-chan, listen close because I'm never saying this again. Though it pains me to say, Naruto did everything in his power to protect what he loved and held dear from that demon that really wanted to kill everyone. That most definitely includes you. So, I'm sure that a little thing like sex isn't going to overcome his will to protect you."

"So, Kiba-kun, he doesn't want me in the way that I think?"

"Hinata-chan, of course he wants you in the way you think. It's just that I'm sure he's willing to suppress that desire to be with you."

_"Naruto-kun, you'd suppress your desires, just to be with me? Or is it that... your true desire is to be in a relationship with me?" _Hinata thought as she continued to walk with Kiba, "Kiba-kun...,"

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"After this, will you help me find Naruto-kun?"

'...,' Kiba growled a little.

"Please..."

"Okay. Okay fine."

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was walking home and not really to his surprise (because he really didn't care) He saw Hinata and Kiba walking into the Hokage's office, _"Hmm..." _was all that came from the non-interested ninja, who just kept walking.

**Lee**

Lee, now a jounin, had changed his appearance to really copy his sensei's. He was at the training grounds. He had about ten very thick training post, (separated into the human body section ex. head, chest, arms etc.) stuck in the ground, all surrounding him, getting ready to attack each.

He jumped high into the sky, and began his descent towards a post. He planted a solid stomp on top of it and sent a split right down the center before back flipping off of it towards another. When he came into hand to hand combat range, he pushed off of his hands to kick the post, where a person's head would be. He struck the post so hard that it was pulled out of the ground by the force.

When he landed on his feet he jump kicked another post that was nearby and snapped it by the waist. He then did a back flip, ducked down and performed a leg sweep which snapped the base of another post. He spun around and kicked the top half of the post, which was still air born. He stood up and began a fist fight with another post. He was hitting the splinters the protruded out of it, until he blocked one that would have been a hit; then punched the post. He backed off, then jump kicked it, snapping the head part of it off and leaving it dangling on a skinny strip of wood.

Lee then jumped backwards and drove his elbow to another post's mid-section. He spun around and kicked it twice, before jumping towards another and punching a hole in its mid-section. There were now only three posts left untouched. He charged at the first of the three posts and jumped onto his hands, then kicked off its head. He flipped over to the second and jump kicked it on the head. He only left a foot print so, he dropped to his hands and spun around once, before giving it a sweet leg drop and causing it to crack at the waist and base. It was still standing so he brought his feet under him and jumped up for one final jump kick. After he kicked it, it shattered into pieces.

When he stood he turned to the last post and walked over to it. He stood there for a second and the very first post the he stomped on split into two pieces, which fell to the ground. The fifth post that he kicked twice then simply fell off of its base, "Whoa! Hey Lee...!" Tenten shouted as she walked in on Lee kicking some serious wood butt, "Is this how you deal with stress?" She was now a jounin as well, just like Lee. She wore a Chinese kimono thing like that last one except the difference was that the shirt was yellow and the pants were a dark purple.

"Oh. Hey Tenten! You mean this, I was just doing a bit of training and well I guess the boards can't handle me anymore."

"Right... So, why are you training so hard?"

"I want to test my taijutsu against Naruto's."

"Really… why?"

"That time when Naruto was fighting that demon that resembled him. They used some strange taijutsu and I must see if my taijutsu can match his own."

"Oh so, have you asked if he wants to spar with you yet?"

"No. I allow him time to deal with that exam thing he's doing but as soon as he's done. We shall see whose taijutsu is the best." The burning youth in his eyes then appeared, "Tenten, why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you knew where Neji-kun was. Do you know?"

"I'm sorry to say but I don't."

"Oh it's okay.

**Naruto**

Naruto was on a roof top thinking about what he saw after he finished the exam before he was disturbed, "Oi... Naruto…!" Kiba called.

Naruto looked back to see the person he least wanted to see at the moment, _"What does he want?" _As Kiba got closer Naruto stood up, _"On second thought... I'd rather not know." _Naruto turned around and jumped down from the building's roof.

"Why's he running away?" Kiba asked himself out loud. He quickly got to where Naruto was but didn't see him. Kiba pulled out a very detailed and designed whistle, which resembled a little dog. He gave it a short blow and waited. After about two minutes, Kiba's very grown dog Akamaru came running. The huge dog sat next to Kiba and gave off a soft bark while wagging his tail, "Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba said patting Akamaru on his head, "Do you remember Naruto's funky scent?"

Akamaru closed his opened mouth and gave some sort of nod yes, "That's good. Can you find him? Go find him!" Kiba then climbed onto his dog's back and they were off after Naruto, following his scent.

Naruto had managed to get far away from Kiba and stopped to see if he caught up to him. Naruto activated his fox eyes and peered down to see Kiba, now riding Akamaru, headed in his direction, _"Crap. Why is he following me? Think Naruto, how are you going to hide from an enemy that can track you?" _He took a second to think, _"That's it!" _Naruto turned around, "If the enemy is tracking you, tracking the scent then...," he paused to make three clones, "...I confuse the enemy with the same scent spread out in different directions." With that the real Naruto gave each clone a piece of his wardrobe, one his jacket, and the other two a sock. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and the clones ran in separate directions.

Kiba and Akamaru came to the spot where Naruto made the clones and for an unknown reason to Kiba, Akamaru stopped and just started sniffing the air, "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he jumped down off of his back. Akamaru whimpered and lowered his head, "I see. So he used a shadow clone jutsu to spread his scent."

Naruto had ran to a secret spot that only one person knew besides him knew about, and that was Hinata. He went there thinking that if Hinata was looking for him, then she would have already looked there. Naruto's secret place was a gloomy one, covered by tall trees that allowed a small amount of sunlight to penetrate through the small but numerous gaps between the leaves. The grass was well cut and there was a bench that was on the opposite side of the entrance, which was a thin wooden door that was attached to the tall stone gates confining his spot. The gates along with the tall trees gave the place a great amount of privacy and were the main reason no one knew where it was. Naruto had just so happen to have stumbled upon this place when he was young and ever since, he's been using it when he wanted to be alone.

Naruto walked over to the bench, making sure he closed the door behind him, and began to meditate on this situation he thought was going on with Hinata and Kiba, _"Well Naruto... what are you going to do about this?" _He started questioning himself, _"I think confronting Hinata-chan is about the best thing to do. But what if it's true?" _He paused and looked down at the dark green grass, _"But what if it's not? Then again if it is true then that means that it's done..., it's over..., it's through. But I don't want it to be over or done or... whatever stuff like that. I want it to only be another day of something that's going to last forever. I hope Kiba stopped looking for me because I want to go home."_

**Hinata**

Kiba found Hinata walking away from Naruto's house with a sad frown on, "So, I guess you didn't find him home." Kiba asked Hinata as he and Akamaru approached her.

Hinata nodded a no, "Did you?"

"Yeah I did see him."

"Really…?" Hinata got a little happy.

"But he ran away from me."

"What...? Why Kiba-kun?"

"I don't know. I would have followed him for an answer but he managed to elude me and Akamaru."

"Oh..." Hinata became even sadder than she already was.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I'm sure he'll come around. He's probably got some things on his mind that he has to work out by himself." He then rested a friendly hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"O... okay." Kiba then walked the sad girl home.

**Naruto**

The sun was now fading away and Naruto had hid himself from sight in his secret spot all day. He was lying down on the bench, peeping at the stars that peeped right back at him through the small gaps, "I guess they must have stopped looking for me by now." Naruto whispered to himself as he got up, "Well... time to go home." He then left the place his emotions called 'sacred and beautiful' to go home and prepare for the next day.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was sitting on his bed, holding his head but didn't seem to be crying, _"Naruto... what are you going to do about this?" _Naruto thought, until he came to what seemed to be a conclusion for the moment, _"I guess I'll avoid her, at least until the end of the exams."_ Naruto took a glance at the clock to see that it was only nine o'clock, "Wow! It took me that long just to think of that." Naruto had stayed up all night trying to work out this problem and only managed to come up with the idea of postponing it, "Well I guess I might as well go to sleep." Naruto then laid back and tried to drift to sleep.

**Kiba**

Kiba was walking to Hinata's house with the intent to continue helping her look for Naruto, _"I hope Hinata-chan isn't too sad." _Kiba thought when he arrived at the Hyuuga complex. He walked up to the gates and was greeted by Neji, "Oi… Neji. Can you call Hinata-chan?"

'...' Neji was silent and gave Kiba a quick look, before speaking softly, "She can't come out."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He took a quick look at Hinata's room, "She was so depressed that she didn't even come out of her room this morning. The strange thing is that she doesn't normally sleep in."

"Oh..." _"She must be really broken up from not finding Naruto." _"Okay I guess I'll come back either later today or tomorrow. See ya Neji." Kiba then started on his way to Naruto's house.

**Naruto**

It was now two o'clock and Naruto had planned to stay in bed until it was time for the next exam but couldn't get any sleep. He was now fully dressed and getting ready to head to where ever his legs took him. He walked out the door and took a second to smell the air and sneak a quick look around, before being off.

When Naruto finally realized where his feet had taken him he went along with what his stomach was actually telling his legs. He got three quick bowls of ramen before being off to his legs next destination.

**Training Ground (where Lee is)**

"Wonder why my legs took me here?" Naruto pondered as he walked up to the dirt patch.

"Naruto…!" Someone called.

Naruto turned around to see Lee, "Oh hey Lee. What's up?"

"Naruto, I challenge you to a battle... No a mighty battle to find out 'who has the best taijutsu!" Lee shouted after getting into his fighting stance.

"Are you serious Lee?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yes Naruto... I am." _"I knew I said I was going to let him finish his exam but the thrill is just too much for me to contain any longer." _Lee then charged at Naruto.

"Ah man!" Naruto whispered before dropping down to his fox taijutsu stance. When Lee got up to Naruto he tried a leg drop because of Naruto's lowness to the ground. Naruto quickly slid to the left and tried a leg sweep but Lee dodged it by performing a back flip. Naruto tried a jump kick but Lee got a firm balance between him and the ground and blocked trying hard not to fall backwards. Naruto noticed that Lee had a little trouble staying upright after his kick so, after Naruto landed he spun around and gave Lee a straight kick with his right leg. The kick was blocked but to Lee's dismay, he lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Naruto quickly capitalized and firmly planted his right foot on the ground and spun once more and delivered a strong straight kick with his left leg.

The kick sent Lee back about five meters and he landed on his back. Lee stood up without wasting a second, "Wow! Naruto your taijutsu is brilliant. What do you call it?"

Naruto stood there a little confused because he never really gave a name to it. But then he remembered what DNaruto called, "Umm... it's called Fox Taijutsu... I guess."

"Fox taijutsu...?"

"Yeah... nobody really knows about it, except... me and Kyuubi?"

Lee pondered about this, _"That's why the technique is so alien to any of the scrolls I've ever read." _"Okay Naruto, are you ready for the next round?" Lee asked loudly as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Yea... Wait! What time is it?" Naruto shouted.

"Umm... it should be about two thirty-five. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no... I'm sorry Lee but I've got to go! Maybe we can reschedule this." Naruto panicked as he got ready to speed away.

"Wha..." was all Lee was able to say before Naruto sped off out of sight, _"Don't worry Naruto... we shall finish our fight and was shall see exactly who has the best taijutsu." _He thought before walking away.

**Kiba**

"Where is that guy?" Kiba asked himself as he walked out of the ramen shop. He sighed then went to try the training grounds.

**Naruto**

Naruto had just barely managed to get to the top of Hokage Mountain in time, "Naruto, nice of you to decide to join us." Tsunade said after verifying that Naruto was just on time.

"I'm sorry about that but I had a little bit of business to handle." Naruto said with a grin on as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well then how about we get this second exam started already." Sasuke said.


	6. The Second Exam

**COME ON!!!!!!!!  
oh i'm sorry. i'm a little excited for some reason anyway, now YOU find out what i'm going to do what i'm going to do about that Sasuke straight or gay thing. thanks for your concerns. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six: The Second Exam  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay I hope you both brought your shinobi tools." Tsunade said a little anxious to get this over with.

"Umm..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he checked the pockets of his black pants.

Tsunade noticed what Naruto was doing and clarified who exactly she was talking to, "'Naruto...?"

"Oh... yeah okay they're here. No need to worry." Naruto said after sticking a hand into his lowest pocket, which was right under his knee.

"Right then let's get started." She then directed them to the cliff on the opposite side of the head of the former Hokage.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over the edge to a vast forest of green and life, "Whoa! Tsunade baa-chan... what is this?" Naruto asked.

"This Naruto...? This is where the second exam happens."

"Right... and what exactly are we suppose to do?" Sasuke asked, now barely standing next to the edge with a cool attitude.

"Okay there's an obstacle course set up down there in the forest. You two get thirty minutes to pass through the paths set up for you. Also there are marks for you two to get, each is worth five points so after the whole exam, the points will be averaged and calculated into a proper grade. Did you two get that?"

"I guess so." Naruto said with his eyes closed and scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke gave a cool nod, "Alright then... Naruto, your path is to the right and Sasuke, yours is to the left. Okay... so with that said and done... the exam will begin..." She paused pretending like she didn't know when, before trying to catch the two off guard, "NOW!" With that the two stumbled before disappearing into the forest.

**Naruto**

After Naruto fell through the thick canopy and landed on the dirt path he investigated his damp and dark environment, "Whoa! This forest is just like the one outside of Konoha. Oh yeah I got to get going." Naruto then sped off, following the dirt path, _"Hey Tsunade baa-chan never said what the marks look like." _He thought looking around for anything that looked out of the ordinary in a forest.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. Naruto stopped, spun around and without a second thought launched a kunai knife up into a tree. He stood there for a second to see if he could hear any other sounds, but there was nothing to be heard so, he leapt into the tree where he threw the kunai. He landed on a branch and saw that the mark was a card board cut out of the shape of a person and it was all red with a bull's eye on the head and chest. He had hit it right on the head, "I must say this is a very good shot." He said with a very fake and horrible English accent and puffing out his chest and of course, with his big goofy grin.

Naruto then leapt down from the tree and was about to leave but he noticed something in a bush that was right under the branch the cardboard cut out was on. It was a machine that made the cut out move, "Hmm... you don't see those every day." Naruto got a little closer and noticed that it had a bull's eye on it, _"So, the cut outs are just diversions away from the actual targets... these machines." _After that thought he broke the machine with a swift kick, then being on his way, _"I wonder if Sasuke noticed this yet." _

**Hinata**

Hinata was finally up but still in her room with a face that touched the ground, _"Where could Naruto-kun possibly be?"_ She asked herself before wiping some tears from her face, then getting up. She got her daily clothes and walked to the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom, she locked the door and sat on the edge of the wide Jacuzzi tub, which also had a sliding door for a person to close if they wanted to take a shower, _"Naruto-kun..." _She thought as she stared at her cloths on her lap.

She finally got up and placed her clothes on the counter, then she ran the water into the tub and allowed the water to fill the tub. After the tub was filled she turned the water off, disrobed the silk pajamas that she wore, along with her lingerie and stepped into the soothing warm water. She sat down and allowed herself to sink under, until her nose was barely hovering over the water. She sat with her hands on her stomach, her knees together and simply enjoying the constant warm touch of the water all over her body. She enjoyed the water... this feeling..., then she remembered that there was one person that made her feel this way and even better.

Hinata continued to sit there enjoying the feeling of the warm water engulfing her body and being reminded of the person that made her feel this way. She was now regretting that she started avoiding Naruto for a whole year, she was regretting avoiding his embrace, and she was regretting not seeing his face again.

She then took a deep breath and held it, _"Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry." _She then dipped the rest of her head under the water.

**Naruto**

Ten minutes had already passed and Naruto had no idea if he was almost finished the course or if he was even in the middle. But he did know that he had found the secret to the marks and had hit over ten. He was now walking and carefully looking around the forest, but then suddenly Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his back, _"Whoa! What was that?" _Naruto asked himself, then getting an image of Hinata in his head. After the image left his head, he thought about the secret behind that but then got back to what he was doing.

"I hope Hinata-chan can wait for me." Naruto whispered before activating his fox eyes.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was running through the forest jumping from tree to tree with his sharingan activate. He did realize the secret to the marks when Naruto did but he did after he struck his third target. He was now looking for his eleventh target and not having too much trouble with it. After he found it, he didn't waste anytime and moved on.

**Hinata**

Hinata was still under the water, with her hands now on her chest and very few bubbles coming up to the surface. She laid there practically lifeless, until she quickly threw her head up out of the water, panting and gasping for air. She sat there in the water soaking wet, staring into the water, which was now slapping her soft milky skin because of her quick exit.

The water soon became calm as Hinata sat still, just staring into the water, her hair dripping little drops into the water, causing small ripples but they weren't enough to upset the balance of the water. After staring for two minutes she got the soap and began cleansing her virgin body.

Fourteen minutes later Hinata stood up, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the water before wrapping the towel around her wet skin. She then finished up whatever else a girl does in the bathroom, then stepped out and went straight to her room.

**Naruto**

Twenty-six minutes into the second exam and Naruto still had no idea if he was almost done with the course or not. Naruto was now speeding through the path, and up ahead of him, he saw a huge trench that didn't allow a person or a normal jounin to jump over it or go around it in time, "Oh great how am I going to get pass this without wasting any valuable time?" He asked as he came to a stop, "No wait I know." Naruto performed some hand seals and when he finished, 'Kage Bunshin Jouyono jutsu!' with that a clone took the place of Naruto and Naruto was on the other side of the trench. Then the clone disappeared and Naruto continued on the path, _"That jutsu really comes in handy." _

As Naruto ran he decided to take another look around for any more marks. He didn't see anymore but he did see the opening to the exit of path so, he sped up after verifying one last time that there weren't anymore marks to hit.

When Naruto got out he looked to the left and saw Sasuke looking back at him, "Hey we made it out at the same time!" Naruto said redirecting his attention to trying to find anyone they were suppose to meet after finishing the course. The two then walked up the shallow hill and were greeted by Tsunade, "Tsunade baa-chan, look we made it out at the same time so... umm... no what?"

"Well now I'm going to have some ANBU guards find out how many targets you got and then at the final exam the scores for the two exams will be reported to you both... okay."

"Right... Hey here's another question for you what happens if we both get the same score for an exam?"

"Then the test will be done with two out of two instead of three out of three."

"I see... So, when is the last exam?"

"It will be tomorrow so, I suggest you two get a great night's rest to be ready for tomorrow. About what time it will start... you'll be informed."

"Okay."

Naruto and Sasuke then went their separate ways.

**Hinata**

Hinata was now outside of her room and walking around the Hyuuga complex, "Hinata-sama..." Neji called, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you slept in and you don't usually do that."

"Oh... it's nothing I was just wanted to try it once."

"I see... Let me guess, a trait you picked up from Naruto?"

"I guess you could say that." Hinata then released a fake giggle and smile, while Neji returned a smile of his own.

"Oh yeah, by he way Hinata-sama, Kiba stopped by asking for you earlier."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing really he only asked for you."

"Oh. Anyway I'm going out for a while. Could you please tell Haishi, 'a pleasant good afternoon' for me?"

"Umm... sure." Hinata was then off.

She stopped by Naruto's house to see if he was there but he wasn't. Then she tried the ramen shop and was informed that Naruto was there around two o'clock. She then took about two hours out of her day to look every where for Naruto, but he didn't want to be found so, she couldn't find him. Every time she thought she was sure to find him and didn't she got sadder and sadder, until the last time she tried to find him but didn't. She was ready to cry but didn't want to show this bit of weakness to anyone, so she held the tears back and quickly sprinted to hers and Naruto's secret spot.

**Naruto**

Naruto was at the secret spot just lying down on the soft grass staring up at the canopy. Suddenly, he heard the door begin to open and without hesitation he jumped up into the tree. He peeped through the leaves to see Hinata rush in and collapse onto the bench, _"What happened to Hinata-chan? Did somebody hurt her?"_

Hinata laid down on the bench and for about a minute she allowed the tears to pour out, accompanied with sobs and gasps, "Naruto-kun..." he whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear. He was about to leap down and help her but the door opened again but this time in came Kiba.

_"What? What's he doing here?" _Naruto shouted to himself. Kiba rushed over to the crying Hinata and began comforting her. Naruto watched them for a moment and noticed how Kiba got her to sit up and stop crying. Then he hugged her, _"Alright... I've seen enough of this sht!" _Naruto shouted before fleeing out of the tree making a small sound.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

Kiba continued to hold the girl, "It must have just been a bird."

"Oh..." Hinata then calmed down. She wasn't getting the same warmth that Naruto provided when she saw him but what Kiba had to offer was enough for her at the moment.

"How...? How...? How...?" Naruto asked as he flew through the air, landing on roof tops and repeatedly launching himself back into the air. He did this until he came to his house. He went in and went straight to his bed.

**Hinata & Kiba**

"Kiba-kun..., how'd you find this place?"

"Oh yeah... When I was told that you weren't up yet I continue this little search for Naruto and it Akamaru's nose, along with the assistance of mine, we tracked his scent to here."

"You mean Naruto was just here?"

"He should have been. About..." he paused and sniffed the air, "... one or two minutes before I came. But he's not here anymore."

"Oh...' Her voice was filled with sadness.

"I know. Hinata-chan, we could go ask Tsunade-sama if she knows where Naruto is."

"Are you sure she'll know?"

"Nope. But it won't hurt to ask."

"Okay." Kiba then tugged Hinata to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama, have you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm... no but I knew where he was."

"You do... where?"

"…On the Hokage Mountain."

"Hmm... what was he doing up there?" Kiba whispered.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The Hokage exams have begun and that was where the second exam took place..."

"Tsunade-sama, did you forget?" Shizune asked.

"Forget what?"

"The fact that the public only know where the last exam is to take place."

"They do...? Oh that's right."

Hinata then realized something, "Excuse me Hokage-sama."

"Yes...?"

"Whe... when was the first exam?"

"That one was just yesterday... right Shizune?" Shizune confirmed this with a nod, "Yup... one day ago."

"Hmm... what time was it?"

"Should have been two o'clock."

Hinata was shocked... _"I was two hours too early..."_

"Why do you ask?"

"I was there but I was too early."

"Oh... I wonder if that was why Naruto stood in front of the door like that." Tsunade whispered to herself.

"Hmm...So, Tsunade-sama... when is the last exam?"

"That hasn't been decided yet?"

"What? Why not?"

"That's because we must wait for the Kazekage to arrive."

"I see... then where will it be held?"

"Shizune..." Tsunade looked up to Shizune.

"It'll be held in the same arena where the chuunin tournament took place."

"Tomorrow right?"

"Yeah..."

"Aright then... I guess we'll see you around Tsunade-sama, Shizune." the two then left the office.

"What was that about?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea." Shizune responded.

**Outside of Hyuuga Complex**

"Okay Hinata-chan..., be ready for tomorrow. Okay."

Hinata then gained some hope, "Okay." The two then went their separate ways.

Hinata went straight to her room and into her bed, _"I get to see my Naruto-kun again." _Hinata rejoiced to herself, _"Wait... what about... No have no worries about that right now, just remember... 'Naruto-kun'." _

**Naruto**

It was now seven o'clock and Naruto was now trying to enjoy a cup of instant ramen and a glass of milk but he couldn't get the thought of Kiba coming to Hinata in their secret spot. Naruto couldn't bring himself to finish the ramen so, he tried to drink the milk, but he couldn't even bring himself to lift his left hand. He tried his hardest and managed to start lifting it slowly but to his thirst's dismay, Naruto clenched his fist and shattered the glass, causing the milk to splash every where.

Naruto sat there for a moment before getting up to clean up the mess. He threw the cup of ramen away and got a towel and wiped the milk up with his right hand. After he wiped it up he went to the bathroom. When he got there, he was about to take off his shirt felt a short scene of pain in his left hand. He didn't grunt nor did he make a face but he did lift his hand to see why it hurt for such a brief second.

When his hand was now in front of his face its bloodiness was pronounced. Naruto stared at his bloody hand for a second, and washed it off. He changed his clothes and went to bed.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was sitting on a bench that was in front of his family's complex speaking with Sakura and Ino, "So, Sasuke-kun, are you ready for that fight with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am." He said, oh so very confident and don't forget...'smmooooth'.

"Well how about a good luck kiss just for the extra luck.

'...' Sasuke was silent but he did turn his head to face her, possibly... expecting something. Surely, Sakura then started to lean in slowly and at the same time, her eyes closing, getting ready for something very intimate between to true lovers.

Before they knew it, they were kissing but not each other. They opened their eyes to see that they were kissing Ino's hand. The two quickly pulled away, "Ino... what's your problem?" Sakura shouted.

"My problem... my problem is you Sakura. You're always trying to hog Sasuke to yourself."

"What's your point?" Sakura said, simply mocking Ino with her body language.

Ino was getting ready to attack to protect what she felt was hers, but she stopped and Ino's and Sakura's attitudes really clashed. They both turned their heads to Sasuke and glared at him, "Sasuke-kun your fun is over!" Ino shouted.

"That's right... Sasuke-kun you have to pick again!" Sakura demanded.

"Yeah... and this time you can only pick one of us." Ino added.

'...' Sasuke was really getting tired of this constant fight over him so he said, "Okay... this fighting has really gone too far... I'm going to pick one of you... but not now."

"What...?" the two vixens said.

"Well then when are you going to pick me Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, full of confidence in herself and her looks. Sakura glared at Ino, but then back to Sasuke.

"I'll pick after I beat Naruto." Sasuke then got up and bid the girls farewell.

The girls couldn't bring themselves to see each other until then so they went home in different directions. "Those girls can be a real pain." Sasuke whispered to himself as he got ready to turn in for the day.


	7. The Confrontation

**Here you go my fans and all who like and or love this story chapter seven where Hinata dramatically confronts naruto about all that has been happening. **

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy  
also I look forward to reading any and all review that are sent. You will send one right? Right...? Riiiight...? **

**seriously though enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Seven: The Confrontation  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had just awoken from a forced slumber and was now getting ready for the final exam, _"Alright Naruto..., you can do this... just keep... your mind... off of that." _Naruto thought as he did his five hundredth push-up. He began struggling on the next push-up after he had that thought, _"Come... on… Naruto…," _he thought as he tried to push himself up, _"...just stop thinking about it! Come on...!" _He thought when, finally his arms became noodles and slipped from under him.

Naruto laid there face down on the floor, _"Keeping that off of my mind isn't going to be as easy as I thought."_

**"Of course it isn't."**

"What...?"Suddenly, Naruto felt himself dragged away from his body. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar lime-green room, "What do you want?"

**"You can't keep that off of your mind because she's yours."**

"What?"

**"You have to find her and show her that she's your vixen and nobody else's."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Baka...! I mean the girl...; she is your vixen right?"**

"She's my girlfriend, not my vixen." Naruto enforced.

**"What ever. Now that we're on the same track... you need to show her that she's your 'vixen' and doesn't belong to anyone else."**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi emphasizing vixen this time because he was making a good point, "Yeah... but it looks like she's already gone." Naruto stated feeling discouraged.

**"Weren't you listening to what I've been saying? I'll repeat myself one last time, 'You need to..."** Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto.

"I heard what you said. But..." Kyuubi returned the favor by cutting Naruto off.

**"You heard what I said, but you still didn't get the message."**

"Oh yeah... and what's the message?"

**"You need to tame that tail." **Kyuubi then grew that maniacal devil-fox smile.

"What…?!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

**"Yes... you heard me. You've got to put something on that and show her where exactly her place is."**

"KYUUBI SHUT THE HELL UP!" He hollered.

Naruto may have been pumped and ready to bash Kyuubi's skull in if he could, but Kyuubi kept his cool, **"I'm just giving you a little 'fox' advice."**

"Yeah... well apparently you should keep this topic to yourself."

**"Alright take it easy. But seriously... you should speak with your vixen and confront her about this. Not next week, not tomorrow but today."**

Naruto calmed down after that bit of advice, "Your right..., but hey let me ask you something."

**"What?"**

"Why are you giving me advice... rather yet, why are you helping me with something like this?"

**"Because I may have been sealed in here..., but we're closer than you know. And what you feel is what I feel, and well... depression is something I'd rather not feel."**

"Oh... one last thing. What did you mean when you said closer than I know?"

**"... It's nothing." **With that left unsaid Kyuubi made Naruto leave.

As Naruto faded away, "Hey wait a minute... I'll be back!" Naruto shouted before disappearing completely. Naruto open his eyes and he was back in the real world, _"Kyuubi made a serious point..." _Naruto thought as he walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob; gazed down at the floor and paused for a second, _"Hinata-chan..." _he then opened the door and was off.

**Hinata**

Hinata was already awake and had already taken a bath and greeted her family. She was now sitting on her bed meditating about Naruto, _"Naruto-kun..." _She thought before growing a large and pronounced blush. She laid back on the bed and placed her hands on her stomach, _"What am I going to do? Hinata... honestly I have no idea on this one." _She conversed among herself and her sub-conscious, _"I don't want to but... I want to make my Naruto-kun happy. Hinata you should listen to what your heart's saying. I would but I don't understand what it's saying and what if it's saying yes... Will I really be able to live with myself? What if it's saying no? Will Naruto-kun continue to be with me? What if he stays with you Hinata?" _Hinata had stopped her interesting argument with herself when she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Neji. Kiba is waiting for you outside."

"Okay. Thank you Neji."

"Your welcome." She then heard his footsteps creep away.

_"Okay Hinata... you have to decide sooner or later." _Her sub-conscious said confidently, "Yeah... but not right now." Hinata said trying to chicken out of it. She then went outside.

**Outside The Hyuuga Complex**

"Oi, Hinata-chan. Over here." Kiba called.

She walked up to him, "Good morning, Kiba-kun."

"So, you ready to go?"

She nodded and the two were off to the battle arena.

**Hokage's Office**

"Oi, Tsunade-sama..., Shizune nii-chan." Naruto said softly, very much unlike his usual excited self.

"Good morning, Naruto." Tsunade said in a concerned tone.

"Good morning, Naruto...kun." Shizune said also in a concerned tone.

"Naruto is something wrong?"

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"I mean that right there. You called me 'Tsunade-sama', you never call me that."

"Yeah that and you're never really up this early." Shizune added.

"Oh well I can't really say."

"Are you sure Naruto? You know if something's wrong, we'd be glad to try and help." Tsunade said.

"Thanks but I'm alright." After that was said the door opened again and in came Sasuke.

"Ah... Sasuke, you're here. Now we can get started."

"Umm... get started with what?" Naruto asked tediously.

"Well not really get started on anything but just listen up for your past two exam results." The two nominated jounin nodded and listened closely, "In the written exam Sasuke, you scored... ninety-three percent." She paused; turned and stared at Naruto for a second before, "Naruto, you scored... ninety-five."

_"What?!" _Sasuke shouted in his head, _"How'd that numskull beat me?" _Sasuke was shocked and looked over at Naruto. Naruto stood there possibly not even caring that he beat Sasuke.

"Alright... in the field exam. Sasuke, you hit thirty marks and that gives you one hundred and five points. Naruto, you hit thirty..." She paused, "...three marks which gives you one hundred and sixty-five points."

_"No... How could I let myself get so careless?" _Sasuke was now flabbergasted and confused.

"Well now that that drama's over. We can get on with this last exam. It's to determine who exactly has the superior strength and wit in combat."

"When is it?" Sasuke asked trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"The match will be today at... one o'clock. But it may be a little later because we have to wait for the arrival of the Kazekage, but he should be on time. So you two should be there around noon."

_"An hour from now... got it." _Naruto only repeated in his head so that he wouldn't forget.

"That's all I have to report to you two so, you're both dismissed." The two then calmly exited the room.

After the two were outside of the Hokage's office, Sasuke had something he wanted to tell Naruto. They turned their backs to each other and Sasuke began, "Naruto... you may have scored higher than me, but... that's only because I was careless. But I can assure you that we're going to take this exam again because in this little match that we're having, I know I'm going to beat you."

'...' Naruto didn't respond.

"No smart remark from your big mouth?" Sasuke chuckled and started to walk away, but he stopped when Naruto started.

"Sasuke... we won't be have this exam again because I'm not going to lose."

"So you say but this time..." he paused and began to spin around, "... I'm not holding back." He was shocked when he saw that Naruto wasn't there anymore.

"Neither will I."

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing behind him, _"How...?" _He asked himself hiding his astonishment. Naruto then walked passed Sasuke but he stopped when Sasuke started, "You may have gotten a little faster but at least I can hold onto a girlfriend. As a matter of fact I can hold two."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... it just so happens that one night when I was walking home I saw a certain someone's girlfriend hugging another guy."

Naruto twitched at this information and didn't say anything, but he did start his walk to his home.

**Hinata & Kiba**

The two had been waiting outside of the battle arena for a while now and Kiba was ready to give up, but Hinata didn't let up, "Hey Hinata-chan..., do you want to put this on hold and come back a little later?"

Hinata was quick to answer, "I can't! I have to see my Naruto-kun."

"But you can come back."

"No I want to see him as soon as I can."

"Alright Hinata-chan. Well I've got some things to do back home so, I'll drop by later to check up on you okay."

"Okay Kiba-kun."

Kiba started to walk away but suddenly stopped, "Hinata-chan..."

"Yes?"

"One day... I hope I have a girlfriend who's like you." Kiba then ran off with a wave, "See you later!"

_"Why would he want a girlfriend like me...? I can only imagine what I put Naruto-kun through."_

**Half an Hour Later (Kiba)**

Kiba was doing a bit of chores around the house when a friendly delivery man dropped by, "Good Morning good sir. How are you on this majestic day?"

"Hello. I'm good. Who are you?"

"I just a humble delivery man, come to drop off an invitation."

"'Invitation'… to what?"

"It's an invitation to view a battle between two mighty jounin. It's a battle to determine… who shall be the next Hokage." With that said the delivery man handed a paper to him, "Okay good sir, I'm off for my next delivery. Enjoy the rest of your day." And the man skipped off.

_"What's he so jolly about?" _He asked himself before inspecting the paper. In a big font it read: **Uchiha Sasuke vs.** **Uzumaki Naruto**

The paper went on to say, "Find out who the next Hokage will be. All you have to do is show up at the battle arena and watch one of the greatest matches to be held in Konoha. It will be held at one o'clock so, don't be late."

_"I hope Hinata-chan gets to see this or at least I should show her if she doesn't." _"But first I should finish up here." He then went to finish up his chores.

**Twelve O'clock (Hinata)**

Hinata was still waiting for Naruto's arrival and still arguing with herself about her decision. She was sitting on a bench that was situated between two entrances of the huge battle arena, staring down at her lap, which she had her hands resting on, "Naruto-kun..." She whispered before raising her head up and looking at the entrances but didn't see anything. She then looked back down at her lap, until she felt a little shiver go down her spine. She sat up and looked to the left entrances and there he was, walking with Tsunade, Sasuke and three ANBU guards.

Tsunade walked them to the door before stopping, "Well this is where we must part Naruto, Sasuke. I'll see you two later and try to hold your adrenaline levels down, because we don't need a death... okay."

The two then nodded before Tsunade and one of the guards left them to escort the Kazekage, who still had yet to arrive, to their sittings. Sasuke was escorted to another entrance, while Naruto was taken through the entrance he was standing in front of. Hinata stared paralyzed at the sight of her 'Naruto-kun'. She then slowly took paused step by paused step towards the entrance, until she realized how slow she was going and sped up.

**Naruto**

Naruto was taken to a room with a bed and bathroom in it and a small window that allowed a person to see the battle ground of the arena, also it allowed a little sunlight to come into the otherwise dark room, "Is this where I stay until it's time?" Naruto asked the ANBU guard that escorted him.

The guard only nodded and Naruto entered. The guard then closed the door behind him _"Those ANBU guards are totally weird." _He thought before taking a seat on the bed. He looked around the room to see that it was spacious and painted white. He continued to investigate the room to see that there was a table with a bowl of fruits, a refrigerator and a door for the bathroom, "This is a very interesting room."

**Hinata**

When Hinata finally got through the entrance she got close to the door before the ANBU guard spoke, "What is your business with this individual?"

Hinata raised her hands to her chest and paused, "Well... umm..."

"If you do not have a reason then I suggest that you go outside and wait for the match to begin." The ANBU guard said strictly.

"But I... ah…"

"I'm sorry but I forgot to say 'now'!" He said angrily as he began to lose his patience.

Hinata got sad and frustrated; she wanted to bash the ANBU guard's head in, and she could, but he was a part of Konoha and she couldn't bring herself to do it. So, she turned around and began her slow, miserable walk away.

Then there was a silent thud, "Hinata, I know you wanted to so, I did it for you."

Hinata turned to see Kurenai, who had just knocked the guard unconscious, "Kurenai-sensei..." She said with a smile on, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome but you have to get in this room and get what's yours. So get going."

"But what about..."

"Hinata, don't worry about this mess. Leave it to me. So, get going; you only have an hour to say what needs to be said and hear what needs to be heard."

Hinata grew a strong smile and gave her former sensei a hug, "Thank you Kurenai." She whispered before breaking the hug and slowly walking over to the door.

Hinata placed a hand on the door knob then looked back at her former sensei again. Kurenai whispered loudly to her, "Just remember Hinata, listen to your heart... in this situation I assure you, you'll know what it's saying."

Hinata nodded, took a deep breath and exhaled it as she turned the door knob.

Hinata slowly and silently curved the door open, silently and quickly creeping in and silently closing the door. She took a second to stare at Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed with his head buried the palms of his hands. Hinata backed up against the door, with her hands behind her back and knees close together just staring at him; unable to bring herself to call his name.

Naruto sensed a presence and slowly raised his head. He looked at his door and saw Hinata standing there. He stared at her, wondering why she was here. The two couldn't bring themselves to speak, only to continue staring at each other.

Finally the two said in unison, "I'm sorry!" They then looked in different directions, "Wha... what are you sorry about?" Naruto asked.

Hinata returned her vision back to him, "I'm sorry for avoiding you for so long. I'm so sorry for what ever I put you through by doing that."

"So, you came here to apologize then break up with me?"

"Break up... with you? Why would I do something like that?"

Naruto turned his sight to her, "I saw you and Kiba... always together. If you want to leave me for Kiba, then… fine. It's just..." Hinata then cut him off.

"Naruto-kun, stop it! He was only trying to help me find you."

"Then how do you explain the hugging?"

"Well... the first time it was only to humor him but the other times he was comforting me."

"Why would you show him my... no our secret spot?" He shouted.

"No Naruto. He was tracking your scent and found me there."

Naruto then quickly calmed down when he remember that he didn't have enough time to clean up his scent, "H... Hinata-chan..., why were you crying?" He asked his voice now soft.

She looked down at the ground, as was Naruto now doing, "... I was crying be... because... I missed you... I missed your embrace and everything about you, but I couldn't find you. I really wanted to see you but... I couldn't find you."

"Oh..." He whispered.

"Is that why you're sorry?"

"I guess you could say something like that."

"Hinata-chan..."

"Yes... Naruto-kun?"

"Wh... why were you avoiding me?" Naruto asked.

"..." Hinata didn't respond immediately, "... Naruto-kun do you remember when you turned, or at least was taken over by that demon."

"Yeah... what does that have to do with this?"

"I didn't tell you, but... I had a dream about that before it happened."

"You didn't?"

She nodded then continued the story, "Well... I had another dream..." She was now feeling really awkward and had lost a lot of her confidence, but still continued, "In this one you wanted s... sex... but I d... didn't want to have sex until w... we... were married. You didn't want to wait..." she was now whispering, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear, "so... you broke up with me..." She was now a little teary-eyed.

"I see. So you assumed that if you saw me again that would have happened?"

She nodded when she noticed that Naruto was looking up at her, "Actually that's the answer to the question you asked me in your letter."

"Oh that's why you were crying in your sleep." She nodded and the two then had a long, awkward silence in the room, not looking at each other.

After two minutes of the awkward silence Naruto spoke, "So, you didn't come to me about it?"

"I... I would have but... I was too scared."

"Hinata-chan, why were you scared of me? I... I thought our trust between each other was stronger than that." Naruto stared at the floor and felt the sadness trying to release itself in the form of tears but he didn't allow it.

"Naruto-kun... I don't know why I do some of the things I do. But I know why I'm confronting you about it now."

Naruto looked up at her, "Yeah and why is that?" Naruto said loudly, like he was almost trying to scare her out of speaking.

"Naruto-kun... it's because... I LOVE YOU! And I want to see you everyday and feel you embrace everyday and feel that warmth that you and only you supply me with everyday." She paused, looked away with her eyes closed and hugged herself, "Naruto-kun, I want your love and no other man's..." she was speaking loudly but her voice quickly descended to its normal slumberous manner, "...only yours Naruto-kun… only yours." She was now leaning against the door.

"Hi... Hinata-chan..." Naruto was a little shocked at her dramatic and emotional confession, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so stupid when it comes down to things like this. Hinata-chan I love you too and I want to give you my love, but I don't know how to keep you in love with me."

The last thing Naruto said triggered something in Hinata's heart. She looked at him with his head once again buried in his hands. She creped over to him and lifted his head up, "Naruto-kun..., don't you know?"

"Huh... know what?"

"Naruto-kun... you have me wrapped around your fingers." After she said that she pushed him back further to the center of the bed then gave him a heartening kiss, which mended their lovelorn hearts. She broke the kiss to turn around and take a seat in front of him. She was obviously blushing but she didn't allow her timid ness to get the best of her this time. With her left hand she grabbed his left wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist and with the same hand interlocked her fingers with his.

Naruto was paralyzed at her courage and she noticed. She turned her head to the right and pecked him on his cheek to get his attention; when she got it they had a two minute passionate kiss that instantly cured whatever bit of loneliness they may have survived there first kiss. She then broke the kiss but kept her lips close to his and began, "Na... Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"I think that I'm ready." With a bit of hesitation Hinata unzipped her jacket, "Naruto-kun... be mines forever."

"I will if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll be mines forever too."

"I promise Naruto-kun." Naruto then slowly removed her jacket and began to raise her fishnet shirt up, over her head and onto the bed. When it was off he began giving her little kisses on the soft skin of her neck and shoulder, while his left hand trailed up and down her tough but soft (because of her soft skin) stomach and the other held her hair to the side. Hinata had her eyes closed in a blissful manner as she had one hand resting on Naruto's lap, while the other clung to Naruto's left hand, which was the one caressing her stomach. Naruto released her hair and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He then slowly pulled the tub top below her ample breasts and allowed it to stay there.

Naruto began kissing her neck again but this time he kissed her through her hair. He used his right hand to get a hand full of her left luscious breast, which made Hinata release a silent and attractive moan that was just for him. Her mellifluous voice ran through Naruto's head for a long while as he continued mapping her body. He twirled a finger around her nipple and surprised her completely when he gave it a quick pinch, which made her give him a gasp. He played with her nipple until it became erect, and softened while still erected. His other hand, which he had rested on her lap, became tired of just laying around. So, he moved his left arm up to hold her breasts up like a push-up bra, while his right hand began to unbutton her black pants. Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto left hand when she heard and felt him zip down the zipper of her pants. She took a quick glance down at Naruto's hand now entering her panties.

She raised her head back up, closed her eyes and arched her back, while Naruto continued to do his thing. When his index and middle finger surrounded her clit he paused to look at his beauty's lovely face. He saw that there were tears running down her face, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

'...' She was silent.

Naruto then took a few seconds to analyze her state and then he realized why there were tears trailing down her soft cheeks, "Hinata-chan..., you know if you're not ready... then we don't have to do this."

After he said that Hinata felt a giant weight lifted off of her shoulders, "Naruto-kun, a… are you serious?" She asked as Naruto removed his hand.

"Yeah Hinata-chan. I'd do anything for you."

"Na... Na..." She tried to say when the tears poured out, "Naruto-kun...!" She finally got out, before pouncing on him and giving him a powerful and fierce hug, "Thank you... thank you... thank you...!" She repeated.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, "Your welcome..., Hinata-chan."

She then raised herself up so that her face was in front of his, "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan." The two stared into each other's love filled eyes, before sharing an intimate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Naruto and Hinata sat up into the position they were in before. Naruto then began to dress his half naked girlfriend by first pulling the tub top back up to conceal her breasts, "Wow! Hinata-chan..., you have nice breasts!" Naruto complimented causing Hinata to blush.

She cuddled up to Naruto to feel that warmth she was talking about and said, "See Naruto-kun, I kept my promise."

"Yup... you did say that you were going to show up." Naruto said before placing her discarded jacket around her body and adding to the warmth that no one could provide her with, that is... except for Naruto.


	8. Dreams Accomplished

**Hello it's me again. I don't know why but i'm just realizing that stories tend to lose there interest and excitement if they're taken to long to be updated so i plan to fix that problem. I plan on going back to my day-by-day posting.**

**Well are you ready? Then... please... enjoy already.**

**Oh one last thing I still can't decide who i'll make sasuke end up with so... if you guy would mind... like... umm... giving me a few opinion or something maybe? just a thought, but it would be greatly appreciated:).**

**Okay now... enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eight: Dreams Accomplished  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Hinata continued snuggling up against each other and keeping the same position for a while, until they heard a loud voice call, "Now introducing the first competitor... Uchiha Sasuke!" Then there was loud and continuous cheering.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, who looked as though she was fast asleep, leaning up against his chest. He didn't want to but he had to; he moved her away from his chest and noticed that she was only resting her eyelids when she immediately opened them and got a little grip on his shirt, "Well Hinata-chan I think you should get fully dress."

The girl looked up at him and practically pouted when she heard what he said, "Do I have to?"

"Yup... you've got to get up and cheer me on."

"Okay Naruto-kun." She then got up to her feet and began correcting her clothes back to their original arrangement. Naruto watched her closely and noticed that everything she did was graceful. He watched her slowly slip the fishnet shirt on and straighten it out, and he also watched her put her arms through her jacket sleeves and zip it up. Hinata looked at Naruto and was a little confused as to why he was staring at her so intensively, "Naruto-kun... what's wrong?"

Naruto snapped out of it and popped up to his feet, "Nothing at all... just umm... spacing out." He said hoping that she would believe him.

"Okay Naruto-kun."

Then the door opened and Kurenai popped her head in, "Sorry to break up your lovely make-up but Naruto you've got to go to the battle ground for your match."

"Alright." Naruto responded before starting to walk towards the door, thinking Hinata was following. Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of his jacket's sleeve. Naruto turned around, "What's up Hina..." He was cut off when Hinata gave him another love filled kiss. Naruto was a little tense when she kissed him but quickly relaxed when Hinata released his sleeve. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed up against him a little harder, causing Naruto to take a step back. As Hinata kissed Naruto, he felt her mouth open and close slowly then he realized that she was inviting his tongue to come over into her mouth. He did and their tongues tangled and tussled together until the two had to breathe.

After Hinata caught her breath she spoke, "Good luck... Naruto-kun."

"You've really changed Hinata-chan..."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I mean before you were so timid and shy... but now you're brave. You even stopped that finger thing."

"A...actually Naruto-kun... I still am timid and shy."

"That may be true but you're brave for overcoming you shyness and timid ness." The two stared into each other's eyes before sharing a hug then departing the room.

"And now introducing our second competitor... Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer shouted.

Naruto then came to the center of the battle arena and there were cheers but it wasn't as loud as the cheers for Sasuke. Naruto looked around, "Wow! After all this time, this place still amazes me.

As Naruto looked around his attention was redirected to a familiar voice, "Naruto... are you ready?"

Naruto turned his head and saw his former sensei, "Oi, Kakashi...!" Kakashi's appearance didn't really change.

"Yup... it's me Naruto. I'm going to be the inspector of this match but don't expect a break."

"You got it."

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke, "You ready Sasuke?"

"I was born ready to show my superiority."

"Okay..." Kakashi paused and allowed them time to get into their fighting stances; with the little time left Naruto took a quick look up to where Tsunade and the Kazekage, Gaara, who was being kept by his sister, Temari then returning his attention to the fight, "...begin!" Kakashi said before backing away.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, trading many words with only their eyes. Then the short stare down came to an end and Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other. The two engaged in normal hand to hand combat, blocking each other's punches and kicks, until slowly the delay between punches and kicks increased as they both added a little extra chakra to their attacks. Sasuke tried a leg drop but Naruto jump over it. Sasuke got up and after Naruto landed he tried a straight kick, but Naruto blocked it. Naruto then tried a left hook but Sasuke blocked; Naruto tried a punch to the face, which ended in Sasuke catching his fist. Sasuke tripped Naruto and while he was falling Sasuke spun around and lowered himself to reach Naruto's descending level and gave him a straight kick to the side. The kick sent Naruto across to the wall. After Naruto landed he quickly got up and witnessed Sasuke activate his sharingan and charge at him; Naruto got into his fox taijutsu style and waited or Sasuke to arrive. When he did Sasuke tried a leg sweep, which Naruto jumped over and flowed into a leg drop. Sasuke got out of the way and tried a spin kick but Naruto blocked it.

The two backed off and allowed each other to catch a quick breath. With the time Naruto used to look up into the crowd and try to locate his precious virgin Hinata. He was a little surprised to find her still in that room, peeping through the window, but had to take a quick glance and return his sight to the fight when he heard Sasuke running towards him. When Naruto now had his sight on Sasuke, he was forced into a matrix scene when Sasuke tried to punch him. Naruto pulled his torso back up as Sasuke's fist retracted, "You've got to keep your head in the game Naruto or else it'll get taken off." Sasuke said quickly before spinning around for a spinning back kick.

Naruto ducked under it and tried to knock Sasuke off his balance but failed when Sasuke jumped high into the sky, "You know what? You're right Sasuke." Naruto then jumped up to Sasuke and performed a whirlwind kick, which Sasuke easily dodged but was taken by surprise when a punch that came from Naruto's left armpit.

_"What the ...?"_ Sasuke shouted in his head when he just barely managed to tilt his head enough to dodge the punch. Naruto had turned around for his arm to reach and was now facing Sasuke, "You little fox!" Sasuke said before noticing that Naruto had grabbed his ankle.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down and catapulted him to the ground with a leg drop. Sasuke stopped his body from hitting the ground by landing on all fours. He quickly got to a vertical base before Naruto landed about twenty meters behind him. Sasuke got up and turned around for the two to have a stare off.

While they had their stare off Hinata was watching her precious Naruto fight for his dream, _"I know you can do it Naruto-kun." _She thought as she continued to watch from the window in the room where Naruto was waiting.

Tsunade watched on in angst as to who would win but not showing it , while Gaara sat across from her patiently waiting to see the winner and to go home, _"Come on Naruto!" _Tsunade thought in her head. Meanwhile on the other side of the arena, in the crowd were Tenten, Lee and Neji doing the same thing Tsunade was doing. On another side of the arena in the crowds were Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba staring almost ready to stop the fight, of course, except Shino (he played it cool).

"Alright Naruto... enough fooling around!" Sasuke shouted before charging at Naruto.

'...' Naruto didn't respond and just charged forward.

First Sasuke tried a spinning back kick but Naruto ducked under it and tried a leg sweep. Sasuke avoided it by doing a quick back flip and trying to punch him but Naruto caught his fist. He quickly jerked his fist out of Naruto's hand and blasted a kick to Naruto's face but to no avail when Naruto blocked it with crossed forearms. Naruto then tried to punch Sasuke with his left fist but Sasuke returned Naruto's favor and caught his fist with his right hand. As soon as Naruto's hand was caught he grabbed Sasuke's right wrist with his right hand, leapt about an inch off of the ground and slid between Sasuke's legs, pulling Sasuke with him. So, Sasuke flipped onto his back and Naruto managed to get into a comfortable position on his feet, facing Sasuke. Naruto then threw Sasuke right above him and launched him high into the sky with a chakra charged jump kick.

Naruto jumped up after Sasuke expecting to continue his dominance over him but was painfully corrected. Sasuke span around in the air and gave Naruto a solid spinning front kick to the face and cutting out Naruto propulsion and speed, "Now I've got you Naruto." Sasuke said about dominate all over Naruto. After the kick Sasuke continued to spin and gave him a back kick, which launched him towards the ground at incredible speed.

As Naruto sped down to the ground Sasuke decided it was time to unleash a new jutsu. He began to fall and as he did he performed a few hand seals, "Fire Style: Limbs of Fire!" With that, Sasuke stretched his right arm out and like that, it ignited and his arm was engulfed by flame oddly resembling an arm but... bigger, much bigger.

As Sasuke approached the grounded Naruto, who seemed to be unconscious, he prepared his burning arm for impact with Naruto and the ground under him. Sasuke cocked his arm big and shortly after plunged it toward Naruto. Sasuke thought that that was it, with as long as Naruto was lying there; it had to be impossible for his to dodge the attack in time. But Naruto just loves to prove people wrong. Sasuke's burning arm diminished away and to all trained ninjas', who knew that that would have been impossible to dodge, surprise there was only a burning log, "How did he manage to dodge that... even with a replacement jutsu. He... couldn't..."

_"I see Naruto... you've grown and practically gone beyond." _Kakashi thought as he secretly tried to find where Naruto had actually gone.

Everyone was looking all around trying to find where Naruto had gone. Then before everyone eyes, Naruto blasted from underneath Sasuke about deliver one of those punches that always seemed to win Naruto his battle, _"I don't think so Naruto." _Sasuke jumped high but his evasive tactic was countered when a Naruto clone came from above, _"How...?" _Sasuke questioned before receiving a powerful kick to the back. Sasuke flew towards the arena wall, but Naruto was far from done.

After the clone had struck Sasuke, the real Naruto had long since vanished under ground. As Sasuke approached the wall, Naruto erupted out of the ground, _"It's time for one of my new combos."_ Naruto stood there and quickly conjured up a resengan. When Naruto struck he shouted, "Uzumaki!" Sasuke was sent flying towards the wall but wasn't allowed to rest just yet. Another clone blasted out of the ground with a resengan and after shouting 'Naruto…', sent him flying towards the first clone, which only kicked him, but allowed him to continue his path to another wall. Then another clone blasted from the ground with a resengan. "Resengan…!" It shouted after knocking Sasuke towards another wall, that was guarded but not for long. This last clone caught Sasuke and after a clone joined up with him, it kicked him towards the clone that joined him. The clone kicked Sasuke back and the other clone kicked him back. This continued for a while like a pinball that had been stuck bouncing back and forth between the two flippers.

After this got tedious, the clone on the left, which had caught Sasuke, charged one last kick. It jumped into the air and while delivering a spin kick shouted, "Pinball Rendan!"

After Sasuke's landing the clones disappeared and Sasuke didn't look too content on continuing, _"Is this... finally it? _Naruto asked himself.

Kakashi ran over to Sasuke and knelt down by his side. After ten seconds of tapping Sasuke on the cheek and calling his name, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, "Ka... Kakashi what happened?"

"I'm sorry to say Sasuke but... you lost."

"I did... hmm... Sasuke slowly turned his head to see Naruto with a very confused look on his face, "_Why...?"_

"Hold on one second Sasuke." Kakashi stood up and announced, "The winner... Uzumaki Naruto!"

Exactly like in Naruto's dream the crowd was silent in shock and astonishment... they were simply taken over, _"I... I didn't really expect for this..." _just as in the dream Naruto began a slow walk of shame towards the exit of the arena, but just then there was an unknown applaud. Naruto turned and looked up to where the Hokage and Kazekage were, and saw that it was Tsunade who had started a slow clap, which slowly caught own until... the entire crowd was loud with excitement and gratitude for being able to see a skeptical though short battle of the fittest.

Kakashi returned to Sasuke's side, "Why... Why Kakashi?" Sasuke begged the man.

"Honestly Sasuke..., I really can't say. It's just something that he has that you don't." Kakashi tried to ease the defeated young man. He looked up as a father would be... was proud of Naruto for defying what all suggested upon him and full his dreams, "_Uzumaki... Naruto: from hyperactive nitwit to… mature ninja genius who not only chooses to surpass but simply surpasses. Well... maybe only when he's ready." _Kakashi thought after seeing Naruto freaking out like a little child, who had just received the greatest toy in the entire world.

Neji stood in the crowd also offering his cheer, _"Well... Naruto I guess you proved me wrong. Though after you defeated me in the chuunin exams I found out exactly what you were talking about. I guess... you were just fulfilling your dream... to be the next Hokage."_

_"Sasuke-kun lost... but then I'm still happy for Naruto. But then... AHGHH!" _Sakura shouted and screamed in her head while applauding.

"Sasuke-kun...!" Ino shouted out loud almost shattered into pieces as Chouji tried to soothe whatever pain she was feeling at the time.

_"I never doubted it for a second. I knew nothing could stop that baka from pulling through and fulfilling his dream." _Shikamaru thought before looking up to where the Kazekage and his rather interesting sister was located.

'...' Nothing to say and nothing to think, Gaara simply stared on at his rival but still... in a way... friend, who was now victorious in fulfilling his dream.

Sasuke was still lying on the ground, only staring at Naruto rejoicing like a true born baka, _"Naruto... another... time for me to beat you... w... will come." _Sasuke said before fainting.

Kakashi sighed after noticing Sasuke had fainted, "Sasuke... you still have a lot of things to learn." He whispered out loud before signaling to some medic ninjas to take Sasuke away.

After the crowd died down Naruto quickly returned to the room where left Hinata to watch him win. He ran to the door but stopped when he saw an ANBU guard carrying on like he was fondling and feeling up a finely figured woman, _"Okay... that's just weird and oh so very wrong." _Naruto then quickly entered the room and meet Hinata staring at him with a congratulatory smile, "Did you see Hinata-chan? Did you see? I won!"

"I did see Naruto-kun!" Hinata rejoiced for him while running towards him. She gave him a huge hug along with an intimate and not to mention lengthy kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "Congratulations... Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks for your support Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a huge smile.

After staring into each other's eyes, they were interrupted by Kurenai, "Hey Naruto..." she paused and took a lengthy look at Naruto and Hinata's positions, which caused Hinata to blush, "...Hinata." Just like that Kurenai forgot what she was saying because of knowing what condition the couple was in and now seeing them in a touching position.

"Umm... Kurenai... Did you want to say something...?" Naruto reminded the touched woman.

"Oh right... Naruto you are needed in the Hokage's office."

"Okay... Let's get going Hinata-chan." She nodded and the two were off, leaving a very emotional Kurenai behind.

"Good for them... wouldn't you agree...?" This deep voice said as though knowing exactly what was happening with the couple.

"Yeah... it is... Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi then appeared in front of her upside down sticking to the ceiling, "There's just no surprising you anymore, is there?" Kakashi then dropped on his feet even more agile than a cat.

"I guess there really isn't, is there Kakashi-kun... or should I say you clone?"

The clone disappeared and the real Kakashi appeared right behind her, "That sight of young love just warms you heart doesn't it?" Kakashi said in his low waving voice.

"Kakashi-kun... what do you mean by...'young love'? Are you calling me old?"

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. Kakashi... not here... I mean... the door is still open… and there may be people still creeping around." She said as moans escaped her lips, "K... Kakashi-kun... you really get off to the oddest... things."

"I know and that's why you fell for... isn't it?" With that Kakashi released her and in a puff of smoke a log dropped on the ground.

Kakashi placed his hands in his pocket and looked up to the door to see Kurenai leaning against the door, "Well Kakashi-kun... that's for me to know and you to find out."

"You know... seeing through the obvious to the see the truth is one of my specialties." Then the two lovey-dovey ninjas disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**Hokage Office**

Hinata and Naruto had arrived to the Hokage 's office and were patiently waiting to find out why Naruto was called here. Naruto looked around the room to the calm Gaara. Though Gaara was now considered as one of the allies from the sand village he still kept a callous look on his face twenty-four seven. Naruto didn't liger on looking at Gaara and moved his sight to the elite jounin that guarded Gaara. Temari's figure had increased in its attractiveness and her skin seemed so much smoother and softer than before. But, to him, still not matching Hinata's skin.

Naruto's didn't want those kinds of demons possessing his spirit so he continued to look around the room to Tsunade, who was surround by three ANBU members. Though Tsunade's body still didn't show any signs of her true age, Naruto still knew that she was aging and was reaching the peak of her life to working as the Hokage, "Well Naruto... I guess you have completed your dream to become Hokage."

Naruto snapped out of it and began, "Thanks... but baa-chan, why am I here?"

"Oh well you know it's just a few things that we have to take care of."

"Umm... actually I don't know."

_"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" _"Okay all you have to do is sign some papers, give us a special finger print and that's about it. Also, after all of this there's going to be a ceremony in the future, honoring you as the sixth Hokage."

"Oh man this is great. I mean one of the best things that's going to happen to me! Yeah...!!!" Naruto shouted after jumping into the air.

**Sasuke**

It didn't take that long but Sasuke was up after recuperating in the small infirmary of the arena. Shortly after he awoke Sakura and Ino had entered the room trying to cheer him up after his loss. When all of there attempts failed they tried taking his maid off of it by, "Sasuke-kun...!" The two said loudly and catching his attention for the final time.

"What is it?" Sasuke said a little upset because they pulled him of his pool of concentration.

"Who do...?" Sakura started.

"You choose?" Ino finished.

Sasuke jerked back, he had completely forgotten about them, _"Oh boy... What am I going to do about this situation?" _He asked himself. "Umm... okay... I choose..." he paused, "more time."

"What?" Ino shouted.

"Yeah... you can't do that!" Sakura added.

"Oh…, and just why not?" The two girls were silent as they pondered about it. "That's what I thought." Sasuke then turned his sight to the other direction and dive right back into the pool.

After a while the pondering girls were told that they had to leave. As they left they promised Sasuke that they would return, _"What happened...? Why did all of my chakra dissipate so quickly?" _Sasuke had swam in the concentration pool all day and didn't seem to want to get out, _"I that it? How could I have not noticed how I was using my own chakra?!" _Sasuke was stunned at the bombshell that had just dawned on him. _"How could I have gotten so naive to not even notice that I was exhausting too much chakra?" _Sasuke quickly calmed and returned to his normal state, "Well I think... that I've finally come to a small resolution with Naruto. But..., I will prove one day... that I am the best... Na-ru-to!" His pupils then ignited into burning charcoal, _"You just wait." _

**Naruto**

The two had just finished up all that they had to do in the Hokage's office and Naruto was now escorting his lovely madam to her house, "Well Hinata-chan, the ceremony until four weeks from now and within that time I think that we have enough time to..." Naruto paused.

"What is Naruto-kun...? What were you going to say?" Hinata begged as she tugged on his sleeve and continued to walk.

"I was saying that we would have enough time to... well you know... get married."

The two stopped and were in silence for a short period of time, "Naruto-kun... are you serious?" Naruto nodded and Hinata quietly rejoiced in her head slowly but surely light up like a candle.

"Yup Hinata-chan, I want to get married soon not next month but before that ceremony thing happens. So... what do you say Hinata-chan?" The old Hinata wasn't gone fore long and just like that, Hinata fainted and fell into Naruto's arms, "Well I guess it was bond to happen something." Naruto then picked the girl up just like the bride she was soon to be and carried her the rest of the way.

**Hyuuga Complex**

Neji happened to have been passing by the complex's front gate and greeted the two, "I see Hinata-sama couldn't hold out that long huh... Naruto?"

Naruto slapped on the goofy grin, "I guess she really couldn't." And then came the silly chuckle, which some how managed to make even Neji chuckle.

Neji brought an awkward silence in the atmosphere, after he stopped chuckling and left Naruto doing it all by his lonesome. Naruto quickly stopped and stared into the sky feeling a little embarrassed. Then the silence was broken, "Hey Naruto... congratulations on you victory."

"Umm... thanks."

"I also wish to thank you."

"Thank... me: for what Neji?"

"Thank you for showing me that even the byakugan can't see every thing. It can't see true emotions and it definitely can't see the turn-outs of one's faith. Naruto you taught me that you can make your faith and destiny what ever you want it to be, as long as you fight for it."

"Oh... well umm... no problem Neji. So, where can I take Hinata-chan?"

"Actually... you can leave her to me. Because I believe that you want to say something. Not to me but... to Hnata-sama's father. Am I right?"

Naruto blushed a bit, "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say that it's another something that you taught me."

"Well umm... thanks." Naruto then handed Hinata to Neji, who pointed to the room Hiashi was in.

"Thanks a lot, Neji."

"Don't worry about it. Now get going."

**Hiashi & Naruto**

Naruto sat reverently opposite from Hiashi, who was sipping on tea, "So..." He paused, "you wish to take the hand of my daughter. Correct?"

"Hmm... that's correct."

"You... that demon fox kid... actually is to be the sixth Hokage. Am I wrong?"

"No sir."

Hiashi took a second to look at the boy, "Do as you please... Uzumaki Naruto." Though it didn't seem like it, Hiashi had actually honorably given Naruto his blessings.

"Really... thank you sir... Thank you sir!" Naruto showed great gratitude through his ear to ear smile and frantic bowing.

"Naruto... I have one request."

"What's that?"

"I want you to do something that I wasn't able to do because of my foolish pride." Naruto was shocked when he saw Hiashi bow low to the ground, and with a pleading voice ask, "Uzumaki Naruto, I ask that you protect and take especially good care of Hinata. I have never really shown or told her how much I care about her because of my pride so I ask that you do this for me."

"Okay I'll do that but there is a request I have for you no rather yet a command as the soon-to-be sixth Hokage." Naruto allowed Hiashi time to sit up, "Tell your daughter how you feel about her and don't even bother to leave anything out, just confess everything. Get it?"

"Got it." Hiashi then nodded.

"Good."

Naruto was now on his way to his house, _"I hope Hinata-chan enjoys her surprise."_

When Naruto arrived home he was quick to climb into bed, _"There's another dream down." _Naruto then fell asleep.

* * *

there it was... 'Dreams Accomplished' I hope it wasn't tedious for you guys and gals out there. hope you enjoyed.watch out for the next chapter... it'll just pop up on you. 


	9. What's In The Air

So so sorry for the wait. it just with christmas bonding in the air, that mixed with raw laziness isn't a very good combination.

but here it is chapter nine. it's full of lovely-dovey stuff and all that you know... stuff.

Well the title of this chapter (I hope you all like it.) i took from the saying 'Love is in the Air' and I changed it to 'What's in the air' meaning love isn't the only thing in the air... i guess.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Nine: What's In The Air?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All preparations were done, all the invitations were long since sent, and now there was only one thing left to do and that was to actually get hitched. Hinata was nervous mess but she was glad no less. The man she had admired from a far, the man that had captured her heart, the man with the heart and soul to help change Hinata; Naruto was finally hers in an official way. As Hinata stood there looking into a mirror, as a seamstress circled her over and over again making sure that there wasn't even a single mistake in the stunning dress design, Hinata could help but go over the memories of how Naruto had helped her to change and how she couldn't but fall for him over the years.

"Raise your arms please." An accented voice echoed in Hinata's head as she continued to frolic in her beautiful flower garden of memories, "Raise your arms please!" The voice was now tense and uneasy, but it still wasn't enough to pull Hinata from the pit she had dug for her and the memories, "Madam... I asked for you to... PLEASE RAISE YOUR ARMS!" That was it, the voice finally reached Hinata and she exited the trance she was in.

"Oh... I am so sorry." Hinata then raised her arms and allowed the seamstress to finish her work.

**Naruto**

Naruto was surprised when he heard the words straight from Hiashi's mouth, "This is my soon-to-be son-in-law, and I want you to create for him the best wedding suit in the world!" Hiashi told the second seamstress that he has hired for this.

_"I'm starting to regret asking for Hiashi's help with this." _Naruto thought as he stood with his back straight, chin up and arms out, providing the two seamstresses to circle and perfect every little mistake, even the tiniest out-of-place pieces of string.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was taking a walk to catch some air when he ran into Ino, who was quick to grab onto his arm and walk with him. They walked for a few minutes until the expected came, "Sasuke-kun..."

"What is it?"

"How much do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... are you just with me and Sakura at the same time because you really can't decide on who you want to be with... or is it that you're just with the two of us because you're a guy hoping to get lucky?"

'...' Sasuke was silent as though he didn't hear the question, but he knew as well as she did that she wasn't going to let go of his arm until she got an answer.

"So... which one is it?" She waited a second for an answer but still didn't receive one, "So... is it that you only want Sakura and decided to take advantage of my love and take me for a spin?"

'...' The two were silent but continued to walk. Suddenly Sasuke came to a stop when he felt Ino's arm release his. He turned to see the girl's eyes embroidered with tears.

She, with eyes shut tight, raised her head, trying her best to hold the tears back, "I get it Sasuke... You never liked me from the beginning... did you?" She opened her eyes and put on a fake smile, "You know... I used to think that I was better for you than Sakura but... how can I be... if you don't even like me... the same way that I like you?"

'...' Sasuke only stared at the girl as she spoke the words that seemed to pain her so.

She gave of a small sigh that sounded a bit like a giggle and then continued what she was saying, "I guess from the start I never even stood a chance with you Sasuke. It seems that all that I can do is... admire you from afar, but I just want you to know Sasuke... you were the man that I... fell in love with first. Well now you don't have to worry about who you have to choose." Then she wiped the tears away, slapped on a smile and turned her back, "Good bye... Sasuke." She then jogged off as though she were never going to see him again.

Sasuke only watched as the girl ran off, "Love huh..." Sasuke whispered before turning around and continuing his walk.

After Ino had jogged out of sight she blasted off in full sprint mode. She ran all the way to a beautiful river and just sat hugging her knees close to her chest, with her chin resting on her forearms. She was thinking about how she and Sakura first met and how they both began their fight for Sasuke's heart. Ino never thought that she would have lost that fight to Sakura, but it had actually happened, right in front of her... she lost.

Of course, sadness was pulsing wildly through her veins and she wanted to just let the tear flow freely and form the huge stream she knew her tears were capable of creating. But she applied something that she had actually learned from Naruto. Through observation she watched as through everything Naruto had been through, he just put on a smile and eventually the situation became happier. So, that was what she tried, she put on the smile and was surprised to see that the tears didn't want to flow any more.

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was walking on the dirt path trying to avoid anyone in case they wanted his to do any type of labor or work. He was walking passed a coincidently extra thick bush that had looked like someone had ruffled through it. He didn't want to think about so he continued to walk but he could resist the curiousity of who could be there so he decided to take a short look through the ruffled bushes.

He looked down to see a familiar dark blue attire, _"Is that who I think it is?" _He thought. "So it is." He then turned to continue walking until he thought about this for a second. "Ino: a hyperactive girl, a freak over Sasuke, a girl that's almost always trying to think of ways to impress Sasuke; just sitting by a river, hugging her knees and head drooping... that doesn't add up at all." He took a step back and looked at her again then he had a few flashbacks of the times that she was wild and really freaked him out. _"I wonder if something happened to her." _He thought before getting ready to take off.

He looked up to see Sasuke walking off in a distance, _"Hmm... I'm surprised Ino's Sasuke radar hasn't gone wild yet." _"Wait... Why hasn't it gone off yet?" He then added two and two together. _"I know I'm going to regret this." _He thought before releasing an exhausted sigh. He went back and silently ruffled his way through the bushes.

**Ino**

Ino was still feeling down but was cheering up after going over the memories of being with her friend Sakura, _"I guess letting a guy get in the way of a friendship wasn't a very smart thing to do." _

As she thought over it, oblivious to the sounds that an approaching male was making that is, until she heard its voice, "What's up... ugly?"

As soon as she heard the lazy voice, she knew exactly who it was, so she acted as if the thing with Sasuke had never happened, "WHAT...?!" She sprang up to her, wiped the few remaining tears and turned around to strike a pose, "Don't you know that I'm beautiful... along with my thin waist and sexy body I am a symbol of beauty." She then released a very odd and scary laugh. She returned to a normal standing position, "I thought that you already knew that. Or must I begin reminding you everyday?"

"No. I'm good." Shikamaru answered hastily and without a bit of hesitation, "So... why are you out here?"

She didn't answer immediately as the thoughts of the real reason ran laps around her head, "Oh can't a beautiful person simply admire an equally beautiful environment?"

"Okay... don't you think that you taking that beautiful person thing way out of proportion?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with her hands on her waist and evil eyes aimed directly at him.

"I mean I know you're beautiful but when you keep telling everyone that you are, that just spoils the whole thing." Shikamaru looked at the girl, who no longer had the evil look on her face, but a confused one that was sprinkled with a red flush on her cheeks. Soon the confusion climbed upon his face, "Wh-what is it?"

"Do you really think that I'm beautiful?"

"Umm... yeah I guess so why? I thought that you would have known that with as much as you keep saying it that it wouldn't mean a single thing if someone said it to you."

"It doesn't but... coming from you... it does. But I don't know."

Shikamaru got a little freaked and jumped back, not noticing that his cheeks were becoming a little flushed like Ino's, "Wh-why are you staring at me like that?"

Ino quickly turned her back to him and tried to hide the fact that every second Shikamaru spent with her at that moment her cheeks lit up a little more, "Umm... Shikamaru..."

"What?"

"Will you spend a little time with me... for a little while?" Shikamaru was shocked her request but agreed. The two then took a seat side-by-side close to the river.

**Kakashi & Kurenai**

Hinata and Naruto's wedding was the day after tomorrow and Kakashi was invited as best man and Kurenai, Hinata's maid of honor.

Kakashi and Kurenai were a very happily married couple the lived together in a rather big house. Kakashi worked hard as a ninja and well, didn't buy much, so when time came to buy a place for the two to live he decided to splurge and went all out with his savings but in the end still had a lot of money leftover.

The house he bought was more like a complex and built for a whole clan and also had a huge dojo, designed to Kakashi's specifications. That dojo was built for a ninja of his stature and level; sure somebody could come in and challenge him and be able to use their jutsus, but the huge room was dark, sturdy, and spacious, with a few pillars as supports he had a small advantage, in a way.

Kurenai was looking for Kakashi and decided to look in the dojo, "Kakashi-kun...! Where are you? We've got to go."

"We don't have to now. I'm sure no body will mind if we're a little late." Kakashi's voice echoed in the room.

"'We' I don't know what you plan on doing but I'm not going to be late."

"Yes you are." Before she knew it the doors slammed shut and there was only a little light, which came from the shutters located high up on the tall walls.

"Kakashi-kun... what are up to?"

"Just a little... fun." She then jumped back to avoid three kunai knives, "Those are some impressive reflexes but I doubt that they'll help you escape what I have planned for you."

"What? What are you talking about?" The voice vanished and said no more, "Kakashi-kun... we don't have time for this." Another kunai came flying down directly at her feet but she didn't try to avoid it. She looked at it and saw that there was a tag attached to it, but it wasn't an exploding tag. She picked it up and it said, 'There's always time for this.' She balled the paper up and threw it away and got into a fighting stance.

She closed her eyes and calmly inhaled and shortly after exhaled. Kakashi dropped from the ceiling and charged directly at Kurenai with a kunai. He slashed at her but the knife went straight through her. Like a piece of paper being torn she slowly began ripping up and riding off on the small wind. Kakashi stood up straight and in the blink on an eye disappeared.

The room was silent for a long time until Kurenai released a loud moan. Suddenly, from the ceiling, the two fell to the floor. Some how, the two landed on their feet and Kakashi was standing behind Kurenai with a solid grip on her arms. She struggled to get free, but in the physical area Kakashi out-matched her.

Kurenai may have but out-matched in the strength department but she was still flexible. She some how managed to slip right out of his grasp. After escaping she quickly gave him a straight kick to the stomach and he disappeared, _"Damn it. I let him out of sight. And he hides his presence too well for me to use my genjutsus on him." _She thought as she looked around the room.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Kakashi appeared right in front of her with a kunai in his hand. Before she could react or use a genjutsu, he slashed at her and quickly disappeared. She looked around trying to find where he had gone, until she felt a chill on her chest. She looked down to see that Kakashi had slit the front of her shirt and the piece that was connecting her bra. Instinctively she held the shirt together, but to her dismay, Kakashi used this to his advantage. With her using the two of her hands to stop her breasts from creeping on stage, he appeared from behind and was about to slash, when he felt a vertical slash go down his back.

First the Kurenai in front of him disappeared and then he disappeared leaving his jacket and shirt behind. Everything was quiet again until; Kakashi appeared in the middle of the room with Kurenai's damaged shirt and bra in hand. He held it up like a trophy for about three seconds, then suddenly spinning around and launching a few kunai knives in one direction. Shortly after throwing them he released the shirt and bra and pulled his arm back causing someone to release a soft grunt. Holding his arms back Kakashi flipped a switch that was on the wall he was siding next.

The room lit up and the light bounced off of the wires that were attached to the kunai knives Kakashi threw. At the end out the wires was Kurenai, pinned up against the wall. Kakashi wasted little time and quickly jumped on a ledge that Kurenai was standing on before she was captured. Kakashi walked up to her, "I guess I won." Kakashi whispered.

'...' Kurenai only stared into his fascinating different pupils. Kakashi released Kurenai from the wall and got closer, "You didn't have to tear my shirt like that."

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind her, with his arm wrapped around her, "You didn't have to tear mines either. Kurenai turned her head so that their eyes met and of course Kakashi's arms were soon cupped on her breasts and the two were sharing an intimate kiss. The two then disappeared to do their business else where.

**Naruto**

Naruto had just managed to escape the seamstress' wrath and was walking to where Lee had asked him to meet, _"I wonder why fuzzy-brows wanted me to meet him out here." _Naruto thought as he arrived at the training grounds.

"Ahh... Naruto you have finally arrived."

"Hey fuzzy-brows. Umm... why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Naruto I asked you here for to reasons. The first is to congratulate you for you marriage and wish you a happy life. Also..." Lee got into his fighting stance, "to continue our fight to find out who has the best taijutsu. Prepare yourself Naruto." With the challenge set, Rock Lee charged with the burning youth in his eyes for victory.

_"Doesn't this guy ever give this stuff a break?" _Naruto thought before jumping back and landing in his fox taijutsu style.

Lee started with a horizontal spinning leg drop, Naruto back flipped once and charged forward. Naruto used a rising kick straight up into a back flip, but Lee dodged with his own back flip. After Naruto landed he charged and tried two spin kicks and one leg drop, which Lee dodged by jumping back twice and side stepping. Lee tried a vertical chop but Naruto stepped back. Lee then tried a spinning front kick but Naruto dodged by back flipping once.

The two charged at each other but Naruto quickly applied the unpredictability of his taijutsu and spun to the side of Lee, ran up a bit and hit Lee in his back with his elbow. Lee stumbled but quickly got his balance back, he performed a high back flip with the intention of striking Naruto on the head, but Naruto got out of the way with a front flip.

Lee pushed up off of the ground onto his feet and charged at Naruto, who was now facing him. He tried a spinning back kick but Naruto blocked. Shortly after Lee was in the air again spinning around for a spinning front kick, but Naruto blocked that one too.

After Lee landed the two gave each other some breathing room by back flipping away, "Not bad Naruto."

"Same for yourself." They stared at each other giving off heavy breathes.

The break was now over and they were charging at each other again. Naruto jumped over Lee and jumped off of his back, causing him to stumble a bit, but Lee quickly spun around still ready to fight. The two engaged each other and entered into a high-speed fisticuffs battle. The two interlocked their fingers and were in a strength battle to see who could push who back. Naruto didn't allow this to go on for too long and quickly stretched his leg forward to trip Lee. As he fell forward, Naruto jerked Lee towards himself and kneed him in the stomach. He then released Lee's hands and performed and back flip and at the same time kicking Lee on the jaw causing him to go flying back.

Lee was quick to pop up onto his feet, "Now the real test of speed begins Naruto." Lee said as he sat down and began to remove the weights that were hidden on his legs. Lee stood up and started jumping up twice as high as he would normally. Lee and Naruto disappeared and engaged in even higher speed of combat than that of many high level jounin. As they seldom left small craters all over the ground and some times in the trees. Every strike and blow thrown left a small flash of light as the invisible battle continued.

**Hinata**

The seamstresses were finished with Hinata's wedding dress and unlike Naruto who sneaked away, Hinata was free to go. Hinata didn't really have any where to go and nothing to do so she decided to visit her friend Kurenai for some advice.

Hinata was already at the house that was more less a complex instead. She announced her presence with a high tech doorbell located on the gate entrance.

**Kurenai & Kakashi**

There were loud moans being emitted throughout the building. If the house were normal and their neighbors lived any closer they would surely hear these feminine moans and groans of pleasure that violently caressed the atmosphere. If you haven't guessed it yet, it was Kurenai being very well pleasured by her husband.

The two were having a boat load of fun, until their doorbell system interrupted their time of intimacy, "Now who could that be?" Kakashi said nonchalantly as Kurenai quickly dismounted him.

Kakashi slowly got his clothes on and Kurenai hastily got hers back on and went to answer the door.

**Hinata**

_"This place must really be big since it's taking Kurenai-senpai so long to respond to the door." _She thought trying to deliberate whether it was the house enormous size or if they just weren't home.

After the long wait she was getting ready to leave, "Hinata...!" Kurenai shouted as the girl began to exit the gate.

She turned around and the two were quick to engage in a conversation.

"So you want some advice on what do you're suppose to do on the honeymoon?" Hinata nodded, which caused Kurenai to burst out in laughter at how naive Hinata was. As Kurenai laughed she peeped through one eye at Hinata, who had a look of confusion on her face. Kurenai stopped laughing quickly, "Whoa! Hinata, you're serious." Hinata nodded and continued to stare at Kurenai, "Well... I guess you guys can do anything you very well feel like doing."

"That's but like what?"

"Hinata... are you really going to make me say it?"

'...' Hinata stared blankly at Kurenai.

"Alright... alright! You guys could do it...," Kurenai paused when she saw Hinata's face flush a bit, "you guys not do it and just have a night of fun out together, whether it's partying or simply watching a movie or play at the theater. You know... anything."

_"That's right you could tie the final bond between you and Naruto-kun, Hinata. You can give the man you love everything you have to offer." _Hinata thought with the blush growing with every word of Naruto pleasuring her.

Kurenai read everything that was in Hinata's mind, "But I already know what you would rather do." That snapped Hinata out of her trance and finally her face lit up fully and she started tapping her fingers together, which caused Kurenai to start giggling.

**Sakura**

Sakura was walking on the dirt path and was passing by the spot where Shikamaru had entered the bushes to see Ino. She walked passed but in the corner of her eyes she spotted something of interest. She spun around and peeked through the bushes to see Ino in the arms and the best strategist but laziest ninja in that village, _"Whoa! What's this? What's Ino doing in Shikamaru's arms?" _Sakura thought as she turned back around to continue walking, "Then that must mean that she isn't interested in Sasuke-kun anymore and I have him all to myself. Sakura jumped into the air like Naruto and rejoiced to herself.

Almost coincidently Sakura ran into Sasuke and quickly started telling him about Ino and Shikamaru. When she was done she waited for Sasuke input about this, "I don't care." Sasuke said meaning every word of what he just said.

Sakura was a little shocked; she had really thought that Sasuke had liked her, hence, being so indecisive with who he wanted to be with, "But Sasuke-kun, I thought that you cared about her."

"If you haven't noticed I don't care much about anything. The only thing I care about is being the strongest and I can't make that happen if I worry about... some girl that likes me." Sasuke said with a voice full of cruelty. He then started on his way home but stopped to say something, "Sakura... if you're planning on acting the way Ino did, then you better not even bother me." Sasuke shocked her even more by driving the discipline stake through her.

Sasuke's harsh words echoed in her head continuously, not once did the voice let up. She walked all the way home with the devastating words in her head.

**Ino & Shikamaru**

The sun was quickly fading from sight and Ino and Shikamaru didn't seem to want to leave each other's side. Ino couldn't believe that this was the same Shikamaru that she had grew up with had such compassion in his heart. They had been talking about their past and Shikamaru clarifying how back then as a child, boys didn't really have a strong interest in girls.

Then on the spot they just started to connect on a romantic level. Ino had actually cried herself to sleep after talking about how Sasuke didn't bother to return any of her true affections. But she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face because she was in Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru finally realized that it was getting dark and woke the girl up, "Hey... Ino, get up."

"Shikamaru just a few more minutes... please." She begged in a baby voice.

"Fine." Shikamaru then looked in the other direction to hide the little smile that crept onto his face.

**Naruto & Shikamaru**

Finally their high speed battle came to an end when the two punched each other in the face. They landed on their backs and just laid there panting and gasping, "Naruto... your... taijutsu... is truly... powerful." He said panting at the same time.

"Th-thanks... your own is... too." Naruto said before the two sat up and their breathing returned to normal.

"It seems as though our taijutsu's are equal."

"It seems that way."

"But, of course you know that we are going to have to battle again."

"Definitely! Anytime fuzzy-brows! Anytime..."

The two stood up and bowed to each other, "Until next time Naruto." Lee then gave the smirk with the sparkle on his teeth, the wink and the thumbs up. The two then parted.

**Naruto**

"OH yeah! I knew I forgot something." Naruto shouted as he remembered he was being fitted for his suit.

Naruto quickly ran down to the Hyuuga complex and announced his returned with a loud, "I'm Back!" Before Naruto knew it he was holding the back of his head after Hiashi struck him, "Hey you can't be hitting the Sixth in the head like that."

"But I can and I did." Hiashi said as he pointed Naruto to the room where he had escaped the seamstress' wrath.

"Ah man!"

* * *

I hope who Ino is with doesn't upset you and the way Sakura is with Sasuke is kind of bitter but still hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is promised soon. 


	10. Never Alone Again

**Here's chapter ten. This one's just about the wedding and everyone getting to talk to Naruto and Hinata as a married couple. **

**Hope you enjoy! Oh by the way, this chapters little extra short. I you can forgive me for that. Now... feel free to enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Ten: Never Alone Again  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was flabbergasted to see Hinata walking down the isle in her gorgeous breath-taking white wedding dress that, in a way resembled a kimono. This was no dream; Naruto had finally found someone to spread the rest of his life with; someone who hadn't only respected him for his strength or ninja rank. No, this was someone who respected him for his personality and natural skill.

As Hinata made her way down the isle, Naruto used the time to not only admire her but also steal glances at the people, no the friends that was present. He glanced at Kurenai and Kakashi, who were stand on the opposite sides of him. Then e glance to Shizune, then a quick look at every other friend he had thought he would never make. His friends around were not only from his ninja career but also they were also the comrades he made from around the village and even clients and those who he helped out along the way. Naruto was truly glad that so many friends came and couldn't help but to smile at all of the face that were simply smiling back. When Hinata had finally arrived at the altar, Naruto took a moment to look at the woman conducting this wedding. He was honored to see Tsunade holding the Holy Bible in her hand with a bright smile on.

To Naruto the wedding had seemed to just fly over head as Tsunade asked the final questions, "Do you Hyuuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband, to love and to honor until the day you die?"

"I do." She said with a little smile then taking a glance at Naruto, who was staring at her.

"And you, Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife, to love and to honor until the day you die?"

"I do."

"With that, I pronounce you two man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto turned to Hinata and raised her veil up and over her head. He placed his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. Hinata blushed greatly as her grip on the bouquet tightened a bit and her eyelids lowered until they were completely closed. Naruto lowered his head and at the same time slowly closed his eyes, until finally his lips reached hers. Softly and ever so gently Naruto pressed his lips against hers and officially sealed their love.

Everyone cheered when they saw this open affection. When Naruto broke the kiss, the newly-weds turned to the people with utter embarrassment present on their faces. Naruto scratched the back of his head and placed that ear-to-ear grin on, "Hey Naruto, don't forget. The Hokage ceremony is next week. So you only have seven days to have your fun with your new wife. Okay." Tsunade whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed and jerked a little, "Baa-chan, why are you saying such things in a church?"

"I was just reminding you, because you could get a little out of control. I know how you young guys carry on when you're ready."

"How and why do you know how young guys carry on when they're ready?" Naruto asked really wanting to know how she would come across this little bit of information.

"That's my little secret, Naruto." Tsunade teased with her answer.

"_Okay… I've heard enough and don't want to hear anything else about this." _Naruto thought and couldn't take anymore of that from Tsunade. He quickly picked up Hinata and rushed down the isle, "My little Hinata... He maybe the next Hokage and married to Hinata but is that guy hurt her I'll..." Hiashi whispered as a stream of tears poured down and an angry fist shook next to his head, also as he thought of what Naruto could now freely do to Hinata.

_"I'm truly glad that Hinata-sama found happiness." _Neji thought with a small smile as he watched be carried away by Naruto.

"I know what you're thinking Neji-... kun." Tenten whispered after watching Neji smile at his cousin, "Hey... and maybe one day... you'll be that happy."

Neji stared into Tenten's loving eyes that were practically shouting out her true feelings towards him. Neji smiled at her, "I hope so." The two then smiled at each other and returned to watching Naruto and Hinata, but this time holding hands.

"Hey... what are two talking about?" Lee asked after only hearing a little mumbling and not noticing the two holding hands.

"Oh… It's nothing Lee." Tenten falsely corrected.

"Okay." Lee then turned back to the wedded couple.

"Young love is so beautiful." Kakashi whispered.

"You're helpless Kakashi-kun." Kurenai said after wrapping her arms around his.

"It seems like Kakashi is just a regular classic romantic." Asuma joked.

"I think that it honorable and beautiful; two youths, in love, getting married and openly expressing their love. It's simply adds to the beauty of a burning youth." Gai rambled.

"Aww... man… that was long and boring. Why in the world did I come to this thing? This was way too troublesome." Shikamaru complained lazily.

"Stop being such a bum Shikamaru." Ino said before punching him on the arm. She then looked around the church for any signs of Sakura, _"I wonder why Sakura didn't show up." _Ino worried.

"Hey Shikamaru." Chouji called after chewing and swallowing and handful of potato chips.

"What is it Chouji?"

"Why has Ino been around you so much so often?"

"Umm..." Shikamaru choked.

"Yeah... And why has she been so friendly with you too?" Shikamaru wasn't ashamed that he and Ino had started a little something on an intimate relationship field, he had just been to lazy to get around to it and was a little surprised that Chouji had asked something like that, "Well..." Chouji urged Shikamaru to give an answer.

"Chouji, I... well, that is, Ino and I..." Ino suddenly snapped out of worrying about Sakura and was now paying attention to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Yeah..." Chouji continued to urge, "Come on. Come on. Give me an answer sometime today."

"She and I are... well in a relationship."

"Oh... Miss beautiful actually chose one of us. I always thought that she was only going to end up with someone if her skinny knight in shinny armor were to ever show up." Chouji joked a little.

"Chouji... don't make me hurt you." Ino threatened.

"Hey. Hey... I was only kidding." Chouji and Ino sort of had a short laugh about it.

_"Oh man... what have I gotten myself into?" _Shikamaru thought after placing his hand on his forehead and the other on his side.

After everyone was outside, they all grouped up and headed out to a special place for an after party. The groups were happy to be gathered up in a very spacious room, with food, drinks and each other. Everyone was gathered at the center of the room mingling and chatting except Naruto, he was sitting in a corner. He wasn't sad or depressed, he was actually, happy to be here with all of his friends. He never really thought that he would have this many friends; truly he was expecting to have followers that acknowledged him because he was going to be Hokage, but these people; they were friends, people that were there because they wanted to be there.

Naruto only watched the people chat and laugh, with smiles that only added to the natural light from the sun's rays passing through the open windows. Naruto rested his head in his palms to go over some memories of how he was alone, but now has so many friends and a wife! "Umm... Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft and sweet voice lifted Naruto's head right up, "What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't know why but a smile creped upon his face, "Hinata-chan... it's nothing." Hinata then took a seat in the two-seater bench, "I was just thinking about how I was so alone before, but... now... I have so many friends." Naruto then looked at everyone in the rather large crowd. Naruto then turned to Hinata and smiled, "I even have a beautiful wife." Hinata blushed and smile back.

"Naruto-kun… I promise, as your wife, you will never be alone again." Hinata promised.

"_That's right… as long as I have Hinata-chan I'll never be alone again."_

"Once again Naruto congratulations!" Lee started, "But don't slack off for too long, for our battle to see who has the best taijutsu shall continue soon." Naruto's smile became a silly fake grin begging for Lee to stop this.

"Naruto... you better take special care of Hinata-sama." Neji grumbled.

"Sure. Sure." Naruto assured.

"Thank you, Neji-san." Neji and Hinata then bowed to each other.

"Neji... you shouldn't worry so much about Hinata's protection, she has Naruto. You should worry about Tenten more." Gai released in one long breath.

"Gai-senpai, what are you speaking of?"

Gai turned to Lee, "Lee I want you to return to calling me Gai-sensei."

"But... why Gai-senpai?"

"Because now my boy... I must teach you of the romances of life. I must teach you of the affection that is received from the opposite sex. Lee..." Gai paused to stare into Lee's eyes, "I'm going to teach you about... L-O-V-E!" Gai placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and took him away, rambling as they walked.

"That was weird." Naruto whispered. Naruto turned to Neji and Tenten and was a little surprised to see the two blushing, "Or maybe what he was talking about was the truth." Naruto said slyly. Naruto and Hinata then shared a laugh as Neji and Tenten walked away secretly holding hands.

"I wonder what that was about." Kiba said.

Naruto turned to see him and was a little tense, even though he didn't mind when Kiba was at the wedding, "Who knows." Hinata said softly still a little amused, "So how have things been Shino, Kiba?"

"Great! I met someone and she's just great. She would have been here but she had to work. So I'm going to visit her right after this."

"I'm alright." Shino whispered.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry for what ever misunderstanding I caused. You know Hinata was a good catch. Hold onto her tight, or I might steal her from under your nose." He paused and stared into Naruto raging blue pools, which after a while calmed.

"It's alright. As long as I have her and you don't." The two chuckled a bit.

"Naruto seriously… congratulations."

"I guess... I... umm..." Naruto stood up and held out a hand, "Thank you. Hinata told me the truth and I well... well thank you Kiba."

Kiba continued to look at Naruto then to Naruto's hand, "Your welcome genius." Kiba smiled and slapped Naruto's hand but then quickly grabbed it and began to shake it, "Everything between us is fine now, right?"

"Yeah…" Kiba and Shino then entered the crowd again.

"It's good to see that you've grown in so many ways Naruto." A very familiar mellow voice whispered.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi and Kurenai, "Hey Kakashi, Kurenai."

"Naruto I only have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"It'll be Hinata's first time, so don't go crazy until at least the second or third time around. Okay." Kurenai caused Naruto to blush a little and Hinata's face to become a red rose. Kurenai and Kakashi shared a laugh after that, "But seriously Hinata, I hope you and Naruto have a great life together."

"Yeah and Naruto, don't forget this: even though Hinata's your wife, don't be bashful in turning on the male charm and showing her a good time with flowers and chocolate okay." Kakashi said exchanging his useful advice for friend nods.

"Right, Kakashi." Naruto said feeling a little odd getting advice like that right in front of Hinata.

The day was wonderful but sadly the sun had a set amount of time to float around in the sky. Hinata and Naruto had already cut the cake and Hinata had already thrown the bouquet, which Ino had caught. Naruto and Hinata already shared a dance and they were getting ready to leave for their week long honeymoon. They were at the doors of the place and were giving and receiving last good-byes, "Naruto... remember what I told you about Hinata's fir..." Kakashi cut Kurenai off by covering her mouth.

"This time I'll save you two the embarrassment." Kakashi said calmly as Kurenai struggle in his grasp.

"Have... lots of... fun Naru... to" Tsunade said hiccupping between words.

"Sorry for this kind of good bye for Tsunade Naruto. She had a little too much to drink. Oh yeah... bye." Shizune claimed before wishing them a safe week together.

"Bye everyone!" Naruto shouted as Hinata waved to everyone.

**Sasuke & Sakura**

Sasuke was out on the dirt path walking to go a train somewhere. Sasuke was extremely disappointed and dissatisfied with his results after fighting and losing to Naruto. He just couldn't believe that after all of his work, his intense soul consuming training, he still lost to Naruto.

Sasuke continued to walk down the path with his hands in his pockets. He came to a stop when Sakura appeared in front of him, with a look that she used to give Naruto when she knew that he was coming to try and ask her out on a date. Sakura approached Sasuke with angry steps until she stopped in front of him, "What do you..." Sasuke started until unexpectedly being slap by Sakura, who wasn't using any of her super strength.

"Sasuke I'm not going to stand for any of this crap that you're trying to put me through."

Sauske turned his emotionless face to her and stared expressionlessly, "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You telling me if I act like Ino then I shouldn't even bother you. Sasuke I always thought that you were almost too good for me but the truth is that... I'm too good for you." Sakura took a moment to notice that Sasuke saying that he didn't really care much for anything was true.

"Well I guess that you want to tell me something. So... are you going to say it or are you just going to run circles?"

"Yeah... there is something that I want to tell you. Sasuke it's over!" She grunted loud catching the attention of a few villagers passing by.

Sasuke stood there acting like nothing happened just now but raising an eyebrow wondering why she was saying it so loud, "That's all that you have to say right?" Sasuke asked after lowering his brow.

Sakura stood there completely upset, but in having respect for herself as an independent woman she thankfully used a method Naruto usually used when he was sad. She smiled, "Well Sasuke at least you won't make me sad anymore. Ja na." She said before heading her own way and being happy.

"That a waste of my time." Sasuke then resumed his walk.

**Back To The Newly Weds**

Naruto and Hinata the rode off in a luxury horse-towed carriage to an out of town hotel, that was in a nearby village. As they exited the gates of Konoha Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she had fallen asleep, _"I guess that the day was a little too long and tiring for her." _Naruto then rubbed her cheek, _"I'm glad that I get to spend a week alone with Hinata. I have to remember to thank baa-chan for this."_ All of a sudden Naruto got a vision of what she would say:

_"Oh Naruto. I'm glad you liked it. Did Hinata like it? I'm sure you both liked it. Especially when you two were alone in that luxury suite, just you two... doing some things or maybe even all things. If you know what I mean?" Tsunade then hugged Naruto tight for a second and then switching her hug to a deadly choke hold and laughing. _

"Maybe I should say thank you and then jump out of the window." Naruto said out loud.

* * *

you know i changed my mind, this is a fairly happy ending so, i'll make this the last chapter. I hope all readers enjoyed this story. 

Look forward to more stories from me sometime soon.


End file.
